


Beltaine in Mirkwood - What have I done?

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Long Lost to Where No Pathway Goes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, pervy elf fancier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has just reached his majority when he sees his beautiful father involved with the male captain of the guard. He can’t stop watching but is utterly distracted and scared afterwards. But is he only scared? Have his feelings changed somehow? A shy kiss onto his father's lips turns his world upside town. Thranduil is afraid of Legolas well-being, a caring, loving father. During the next months, Legolas lives a life full of dirty reverie, afraid that somebody might find out. Guilt and self-hatred are sometimes overwhelming</p><p>He does not know how to handle his feelings and decides to participate in the yearly Beltaine festivities in Mirkwood to chase his foul thoughts away. He’s too young to be allowed to participate but he does not care. Be surprised what happens next..</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>A stunning piece of art created by Nim-lock can be found at the end of the story</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Visit her Deviant-Page: http://nim-lock.deviantart.com </strong></p><p> </p><p>Thank you sooo much for it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning - Why do I have to look?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien - I just love to borrow them sometimes. No profit is made from this story. 
> 
> Set before the Hobbit & Lord of the Rings, a time when the woods were save and green. 
> 
> Italics are thoughts of the characters or dreams

Legolas was lost in utter reverie. He was lingering in his comfortable chair in his talan for hours now, watching the leaves dancing in a warm spring breeze, the first gentle rays of Anor touching his face, warming his thoughts. He literally soaked up the sun as winter in Mirkwood was unexceptional long this year and he hoped to chase away the dark memories which have haunted him for five moons.  

 _It can’t be! It must not be! It cannot be! It’s forbidden!_  But no matter how hard he tried, he failed. His mind was constantly coming back to this one fateful night. That fateful night that turned his life upside down. Ruined it. Completely. Legolas remembers everything as if it was yesterday burnt into the mind without the possibility to erase it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

\---------

It was mid-winter than, Mirkwood was covered with snow - a white forest, silent and peaceful, fires were burnt to keep the palace and its rooms warm, Ithil has long risen but Legolas couldn’t find any sleep this night. He was restless and decided to take a little stroll through the empty palace as he often did when he was restless.  The sky was utterly dark with no stars, snowflakes swirling through the icy air, the heavy scent of inscense herbs hanging in every corner of the halls and of the forest - and the sounds. Thunder outside but it was mixed with something softer. Far softer, but yet dangerous and exciting – somewhere far away. So utterly exciting, Legolas couldn’t resist. He was drawn to the whimpers like bees round a honeypot. Instinctually, he knew that he should not. But it was impossible. As if in trance he followed the sound down the illuminated stony hallways, passing the corridors soundlessly. He was so occupied finding the source of the noise that he hadn’t really paid attention where he was going. Whispers and mourns in the dark, secret words spoken full of love and passion, clearly auditable. And there he stood, in front of his Ada’s private library. The large ornamented wooden door in front of him was carefree left half open, the light of flickering candles painted dark shadows onto it. He froze on the wall and held his breath, afraid to be heard.

Mixted voices, hoarse, filled with lust, filled with passion and desire, only meant to be heard by the other and no one else

“So beautiful, so shy, yet so eager to please, what are your darkest desires melethril, your dreams, what do you long for, it is me, is it not?"

“My lord, but ….”

“I did NOT yet give you any permission to speak”

*slap*

“I warned you – you MUST not speak before I bid you to, understand, pen-neth?”

“Aye, my lord”

*another slap*

“I see, you little filth can’t keep your mouth shut, but I’m sure I know a way how to do so”

..SILENCE..

Legolas blushed fiercely. Never in his young life has he encountered something more intimidating. Words beyond understanding. Not even in his own wildest dreams did he fantasize the way they were talking. Shameless, rude, dirty beyond expectation.  He knew, he should take his leave NOW, before getting caught, before witnessing more, but he could not turn away, not anymore – it was way too late. His mind was swirling, not following any rational order anymore and his body betrayed him.

_By the Valar, I’m on fire! I’m mad! Utterly mad! I should take my leave and leave them alone to their pleasures…._

But his last sane thoughts were pushed away by two words - two single words - from inside the library.

“Kneel. Now.”

It was said as an order, leaving no space for discussion or even disobedience.  Nay, this was a command to follow and it took Legolas all his strength not to obey the order as he was used to.

 _Nay, this was not meant for me_ he reminded himself

He liked what he heard, he liked it far too much and even worse - he was eager to hear more and the possibility of getting caught - listening to words not supposed for his young pointy ears - added even more excitement. Oh, he was so hard, so incredibly hard, as never before in his life. He almost chuckled that this happened by mere words as he still refused to touch himself.

Whispering more to himself “Who are they?” … And before Legolas could think any further he left his safe refuge on the wall and tip-toed silently out of the shadow into the dim light of the door. Carefully sneaking through the open door and holding his breath once again he watched with eyes wide open in shock and utter amazement.

The sight before him was nothing but intoxicating. Anor and Ithil. Day and Night. Legolas gasped in sheer amazement. A strong build, muscular figure – male - with, long black hair, carefully braided in the style of a warrior was kneeling completely naked on the ancient beech floor, his back facing towards the door. Only illuminated by dim candle light his back was glowing, offering an almost surreal scene. His long, black tresses were caressing his tender buttocks with every movement he did. Or was done? Legolas was not so sure about this as a slender pale hand rested on the dark haired elfs head, tightly enfolded in black strands. Legolas eyes grew wide, even wider as they have been before.

Silence - only interrupted by mourns and whispers and groans, whimpers and choking. A whisper full of desire came from the lips of the standing elf

“Melethril, oh Valar, you are outwardly talented.”

And with this, Legolas was taken aback from his dreaming, from his imagination that he is the one feeling this talented wet mouth around his leaking arousal. Bliss, it was pure bliss and he blushed even more as he realized that his hand found a secret way into his leggings.

But by any means, it was not hard to imagine for Legolas that he was the one on the receiving end. The standing elf was a mere mirror of him. He gasped. He was tall, even for elven standards, his body well-defined and muscular, but still slightly more slender than the black-haired elf before him, strong arms trained from archery and swordplay. Absolutely perfect, ivory skin glowing golden in the dim candle-light, unbraided golden long hair spilled as he through back his head in delight and sensation. And his chest. _Ahhh_! Legolas held his breath.  His broad chest was perfectly shaped and glittering with little pearls of sweat reflecting the flames of the candles.

Legolas was lost. Completely, utterly lost. And spent.

Never in his life has he seen something that beautiful. So ethereal, so desirable, so passionate and perfect. A god. A lord from another word, the Valar themselves could not be more outworldly. Breathlessly he inhaled the perfect composure unfolding before him, drawn to perfection like a masterpiece of ancient elven painting.

Opposites like sun and moon, day and night and summer and winter, yet existing as one in this moment of pure passion.

So ethereal, so desirable, so passionate and perfect.

A blonde god.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

His own father!

His own flesh and blood!

Legolas sighed in shock as scales fell from his eyes. And he ran! He ran for his life! Down the empty halls, down the stairs, not looking back. Crying, screaming, weeping, confused above everything else.

_Oh Valar, help me! What have I done? Why did I have to look? Why do I always have to look? O Gods!_

Back into his own quarters, sobbing like an elfling, just in time to reach the bathroom as his stomach rebelled violentely on what he has just witnessed. Legolas couldn't find any sleep this night, his thoughts were drifting to the library again and again. All he saw was the Captain of the Guard kneeling in front of his father. All he could think of was the passion he witnessed, the heavy smell of musk and a blonde god from another world. His beloved Ada


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has to face his father on the next morning. But worse than that he had a dream just before ..Well, he is in a complete tizzy and Thranduil is deeply concerned about his beloved son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters, I just love to borrow them sometimes.
> 
> Italics are thoughts of the characters

 

**Chapter 2 - Realization**

\------------------------------------------------

The night was unbearable. Legolas was awake most of the time, starring into the darkness of his room, he felt so lonely, so abandoned, so sick. He couldn’t help but he felt betrayed, betrayed of his love.

 _Betrayed? Nay, this is silly!_ He shook his head _I want Ada to be happy! He grieved long enough for my mother when she sailed to the Western Shores._

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes again, determined to push the foul thoughts away. He tried to sleep and eventually, if he slept it was a haunted, dreamless and restless sleep.

The day after the fateful event he pretended being sick to escape the daily routine of having breakfast with his beloved Ada. It was the last thing he could think of to do. Sitting there, chatting, laughing, joking and teasing.

_Nay! I cannot do this, not after tonight._

Images flew through his mind, flickering candles, the sound of slaps, a beautiful figure kneeling only illuminated in the dim light. Raven hair spilled beneath his Ada.

_Nay! I can’t look him into the eyes! I cannot join him._

He sighed once again heavily and snuggled into the pillow, closing his eyes again.

It was only the two of them eating together in the morning as his older brother, Calengund, the next king of Mirkwood, was frequently travelling between the three elven realms or patrolled the borders. Legolas loved it, yearned for it as it was the time of the day when he had his father all for himself. His Ada, nothing else, not the powerful king, not the warrior of the sparring sessions, no duties – only love. Love for him. Legolas knew he held a very special place in his fathers’ heart.

Thranduil loved both his children, but his youngest son was dearest to him, beloved above everybody else. They were so alike. A mirror-image of himself, beautiful, intelligent and full of spirits - yet so fragile and innocent. He could not help but he spoiled the child helplessly, feeling the urge to compensate the loss of Legolas’ mother when Legolas was only an elfling. They were so close from the beginning, and the bond was growing every day that Mirkwoods advisors already whispered that Legolas would be still a spoiled elfling at the age of a thousand years. But both of them were utterly happy with it. Thranduil loves to spoil Legolas and Legolas loves to get all his Ada’s attention.

 

_Oh he is so beautiful, so utterly beautiful_

Legolas was in a state between sleep and awake, the images of the night haunting him. He smelled the hot thick air, whispers of dirty words in his pointed ears and through different eyes – dreaming - he looked onto the two bodies in front of him. Thranduil was standing, with his head thrown back in passion but the kneeling male was .. was silver-blonde! Silver-blonde tresses spilled around the cheeks, shielding the view like a veil.  The warrior braids were the same, one small braid on every site, a thicker one at the back of the head.  But it was not Fergil, the Captain of the Guard, it was him, Legolas, bringing this pleasure to his father.

 

 A soft knock on the heavy wooden door and Legolas was torn out of his reverie. Sitting strait up into his bed, feeling hot and cold at the same time with tiny droplets of sweat erupting from his forehead, eyes wide open in shock.

An almost inaudible voice was whispering, afraid to disturb someone’s sleep “Legolas? Are you in there? Are you still caught in the land of dreams despite Anor has risen long ago?”

 _No! No! I cannot open the door!_ His empty stomach was contracting violently upon his latest dream and the response his young body gave to it. He was hard again. _Nay!_ He shook his head in shock, trying to push the sick feeling away at once.

 _Sick! How can I long for the forbidden fruit? Cursed! I will be cursed and punished! They will curse me! Oh Elbereth, help me! Erase my memory!_ He spat in silent disgust.

 “Legolas? It’s me, your Ada. I missed your enchanting company this morning. I know you are in there. Please open the door, Pen-neth” Thranduil was nervous. It had never happened that his youngest son did not excuse himself beforehand if he was not attending.

 _Oh Valar! No, he cannot call me Pen-neth, the same word he used yesterday .._ with this memory he sprang out of his bed, tumbled and reached the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach. He was aware that he has been awfully noisy and there was no possibility in denying to his father that he was inside the room. Legolas knew he had to face Thranduil as soon as he left his sanctuary, he forgot to lock his room yesterday night. He sighed deeply, frustrated, uncertain how to escape his doom.

_How can I face him, what shall I say? What shall I do? He knows, he knows that something is wrong. But how should I tell him. Oh Ada. Why? Why did I have to look? Oh tell me!  
_

The cold water splashed onto his blushed cheeks helped little to calm him down, his wet hands were shaking violentely. Still only dressed in his leggings, he grabbed the long green tunic from the floor, hoping to hide certain areas successfully, inhaled deeply and stepped out into his fate.

_Oh Valar!_

Thranduil, already dressed in his formal dark green robes embroidered with golden leaves and wearing his golden circlet of status, was pacing the room, his sparkling blue eyes searching nervously for his youngest child.

 _Gods!_ He looked like a king, a god from another world, so strong, so wise. Legolas sighed. _  
_

“Legolas, Ion-nîn, my lovely son! What is it that has upset you beyond reason? Legolas..” His questioning eyes were wide with concern, grieving with his son's despair “Legolas” he whispered “Legolas what is it? Are you sick? Are you ill?“

_Oh yes! I’m ill! I’m sick! I’m more sick than you can imagine, Ada! I'm sorry, so sorry!  
_

Thranduil raised his brows as Legolas was mumbling something incomprehensible and lowered his eyes. He starred onto the floor with embarrassment avoiding any eye contact with his father.

_Nay! I cannot face him, I cannot look him into the eyes! Nay!_

He knew that Thranduil could read his very mind, his gaze was able to reach into the darkest corner of his thoughts and he knew his Ada must never know, never see. He could hide the thoughts from him eventually - but not today. He did not have the strength to do so. He was exhausted in every possible way.

_Cursed! That is what I am! He must never know! Never! How can I betray his love?_

It was a mere whisper but enough for Legolas to sob like an elfling “Legolas, pen-neth! You look like a shadow of yourself, like … like you are beginning to fade.”

Shock was written into Thranduil blue eyes, wide with concern. He raised his hand carefully, controlling his sons’ temperature on the forehead. He sighed, relieved as he felt normal elven temperature. Tears were running now freely from Legolas’ eyes, eyes that were already redden and burnt as fire.

Thranduil spoke under his breath “Ion-nîn, lovely one, let me help you. Whatever it is you can always talk to me. I understand you and I won’t judge you. You know I love you whatever it is. You are my heart.  My soul.  And my love.”

Simultaneously, he gently wiped away the numerous tears flowing down Legolas burning cheeks with the sleeve of his robe. That was enough to undo Legolas, more the young elf could handle, he trembled into his father’s arms without resistance, afraid his legs might not be able to support him any longer, resting his head onto the broad chest of his Ada. Legolas closed his eyes, inhaling the unique scent of fresh spring rain with a mossy texture. He sighed.

_Oh Ada! I love you  
_

Thranduil wondered briefly what has caused so much trouble in his son’s mind .. _Unreturned love?_ _Nay! Who could not love him!_ .. but he decided to let the matter rest for now.

“Shhh” he gently caressed the back of Legolas head, his fingers dancing through the long silken hair, trying to sooth his upset child. “Ion-nîn, calm down. Everything is alright. I’m here, Legolas. Shhh” Thranduil sighed, realizing that his son started to calm down eventually but continued to stroke the long tresses calmly.

 

 _You are so_ _beautiful my lovely son -_ with this thought he kissed him on top of his head to chase away all foul thoughts.

“Ada” Legolas mumbled, his voice still shaky and exhausted “Ada..” He couldn’t finish.

“Legolas, you are awfully tired, you need to rest, you are shaking with exhaustion.”

As if Thranduil was expecting an argument against his words he lifted his trembling child with one movement into his strong arms. No, Legolas was not fighting anymore, did not want to fight, could not find, or both? He just let it happen when his father carried him back into his wooden bed, gently lowering him onto the mattress.

 

Legolas was utterly exhausted.

Mentally. Physically. And even more emotionally.

Upon the soothing touch of his father who sat next to him on the edge of the mattress he drifted into a pleasant slumber. Despite all his duties as Mirkwoods ruler, Thranduil did not leave, watching over his youngest sleep. He smiled, remembering the endless nights he spent like this, guarding the dreams of Legolas. The haunted dreams of his beloved child. How could he leave now? Now, when his son needed him most? Was his greatest duty not the well-being of his family? Of his children? They are everything he has on Arda.

Smiling, he placed a loving kiss onto Legolas’ forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translation:  
> Ada = Father  
> Pen-neth = young one  
> Ion-nîn = My son
> 
> Sindarin name generator (http://elffetish.com/SindaFrame1.php) used for Thranduils second son and the Captain of the Guard  
> *Calengund = Green Prince  
> *Fergil = Beech Star
> 
> Legolas mother sailed to the Western Shores when he was seven years old


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas dreams violently, Thranduil guards his dreams and keeps the nightmares at bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text set in *** are dreams of Legolas, the words in italics are mind/dream-speaking to Legolas from an unknown source

**\---------------**

**Chapter 3 – Dreams**

_***Legolas… Legolas .._  a silent whisper in the dark, lovely but strong and powerful, dangerous and forceful. _Legolas,_ _what have you done? You are cursed, you know it! It is forbidden in our world, in our kin. It is bloodshed. You fear it. Your fear is greater than your desire! Yes Legolas, you are strong. Deny it. If not, if you are not strong, you will fail. You will wander the world, unseen by any, dwell in twilight. You will never see him again. You know of whom you speak, do you not? You will lose him, you will lose everything dear to you, dear to your heart. Your brother, your friends, and yes your Ada! He will be ashamed of his son, he only will have one son, his memory of you a . You will linger in the dark until the world comes to an end. You will wander unseen, see your kin die and fall into shadows. You bring doom upon them!_ And _death!_ He sees his shadow, pale like a ghost, wandering the dark woods, foul woods which were once green and full of life, evil creatures everywhere, deadly bugs creeping onto his legs, a wood full of evil - himself. He lingers in the shade, his beloved brother, orcs, wargs, dark shadows in the night, he’s reaching out but the vision is gone. He’s travelling through endless voids, a great battle-field before him. Men, elves, dwarfes, orcs, wargs, just below him. A great battle, arrows swirling through the air. Death everywhere, the smell of blood, of burnt bodies, of burnt flesh. His own flesh!  He hears himself scream “Adaaaa! Nooo! Adaaa! Help! Oh Valar help” _Do not ask for what might be granted._ Laughter. _Legolas, remember my words. Remember, it is wrong, forbidden, never touch it, you will be cursed, all who are dear to you will be forsaken.***_

“Legolas, shhh - it was only a bad dream, wake up my lovely son” Thranduil was whispering in his pointy ear. Valar, Thranduil was close, so close to him, he could feel his steady breath on his face. He tried to relax, forced himself to relax, still violently sweating, stuttering strange words.

“Legolas, do not worry, do not despair. It was nothing but a bad dream. My lovely child, calm down.” Thranduil was severely shocked.

Never in his long life has he witnessed such a violent nightmare before. Not in the house of healing, not even in the tents of the battle-field. A nightmare filled with horror and death. “Death” he mumbled scared. Yes, it reminded him of the last dreams of soldiers, dreams he had to witness often during the last alliance. Soldiers, so badly wounded, doomed to death and sentenced to the Halls of Mandos, the Halls of Waiting, never to return. And before they passed into the halls they dreamt, they dreamt violently, reflecting their last hours of battle, the deadly assaults of their enemies, their eyes were distorted, filled with unshed tears and horror.

Thranduil shuddered “Legolas…” he had to hold back his tears.

What troubled his child so badly?  He tightend his grip around the exhausted body of his son, determined to never let him go. Never. He had stayed close to Legolas for hours and as he realized that his son was troubled by nighmares, he removed his robes, revealing a moss-green tunic and plain leggings  and crept under the covers. Holding his beloved son tightly, snuggled behind him, arms enfolded around the lovely elf. He wondered how often he had done so during the last 50 years, keeping all troubles away from Legolas, spending hours awake until his child drifted into a pleasant sleep. He was sure the nights were countless. He sighed when Legolas relaxed under the comfort.

“Ada..I.. I.. love you.” He smiled. Both smiled, unseen by the other. “Ada..” were the last words before Legolas drifted off to sleep again.

 

 

**** _Legolas… Legolas.. calm down, relax and feel.._ a soft voice, full of life, filled with passion, whispering in the loveliest chant he had ever heard .. _Legolas. Hear my words and remember them. How can love be any wrong? How can your love be wrong?  You stand on the edge of your life, your path is already set. You know it. Forget the past, live only for tonight! How many loves have shared such pure delight? Legolas, remember, trust yourself, trust your heart, trust your love! He’s the angel of your desire, burning in the night! He’s the pyre, he’s the fire! Come to set you alight! He’s the one! Do not despair my child!_ Images swirled through his head, an enchanted forest, candles, fireflies, blonde tresses spilled all over an enormous bed, a tangled mess, scars, blood, whispers of long forgotten words, a soft bed of moss in the forest, watchful eyes, himself kneeling under a table, hidden by a golden veil. Screams! Endless screams and heavy rain. _Remember them_ _my prince, remember my words, we do not forsake you. You’ve seen your future and you know your path already. Be brave, be strong! Do not forsake it._ ****

 

Thranduil was mesmerized by the sight before him, looking down to his son in sheer amazement. He loosend his embrace and gently removed a blond strand from Legolas’ pretty face.  He smiled.  The recently screaming, trembling figure was completely relaxed , his breath was deep and steady, only interrupted by quiet moans. He gently stroked Legolas back and his hair, realizing that his son relaxed further upon his touch. He smiled with affection and relief.

“Sleep well my child” Snuggled closely behind his son, sleep overwhelmed him and he drifted off under Ithils watchful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help but I love this fanart, it is truely inspiring – Legolas’ beloved Ada <3:  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/b2f2d761180955a95a813f82ae12066e/tumblr_mkazfonNQg1rkwyfuo6_500.jpg
> 
> Lyrics taken from Inkubus Sukkubus – I am the one


	4. Forbidden Fantasies I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has some little dirty fantasies when he finds his father half-naked in his bed. He acts upon them but runs away afterwards. Thranduil doesn't understand his lovely son anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in * represents mind/dreamspeaking to Legolas, italics are thoughts and dreams of the characters

**Chapter 4 – Forbidden Fantasies I**

\----------------------------------

Legolas woke up with the very first light of the day, filling his spacious room within the palace with soft light. The first rays of Anor were gently caressing his face, warming his mind, warming his body. He felt utterly relaxed, his sleep was pleasant with beautiful dreams, sinful dreams, dreams of lust and passion, almost too real to be dreams. Despite being awake he was still in a universe of dreams. He stretched lazily, not wanting to leave the soft pillows yet, not chasing the memories of his dreams away. So cosy, so warm, he yawned, stretching his lazy body against the mattress.

 _Ah, what a beautiful morning_. Legolas yawned, feeling too comfortable to leave the sheets. He rolled from his back onto the side, snuggling into the pillows.

After an eternity, Legolas opened his eyes, still full of sleep, dreamingly. He blinked. Once. Twice. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and widened his dazzling blue eyes in surprise. Nay, this was no illusion, this was real. A reality of unrivaled beauty. He held his breath for a second before a genuinely warm smile crossed Legolas’ features, his Ada had watched over his sleep this night as he had done so many nights before.

“Ada…” he whispered silently, testing if his father was soundly asleep. “Ada…”

Now it was Legolas who watched over his father’s slumber.

Thranduil was sleeping on his back with his sapphire eyes open as his mind wandered Loriens garden in delight, his golden hair spilled all over the pillows like a golden halo reflecting the rays of Anor, his breath steady and even, eventually light gasps and moans escaped the slightly parted lips. The slipped covers revealed Thranduil’s naked chest and well-defined waist, sunbeams playing on the perfectly golden tanned skin.

Legolas could not help but gazed with wide eyes down to his sleeping Ada, still lying on the side his chin resting in one of his hands.

Never in his life had he seen such beauty, such perfection. His mind was dazed by the intoxicating sight beneath him.

 

_*Legolas, remember my words, follow your heart*_

Legolas could not help but lifted an arm and buried his fingers in the golden mane, carefully not to disturb Thranduil in his dreams. He realized that his hair was soft like feathers, even softer than his own, as he gently played with one silken-strand of his father’s hair. Leaning in closer, he could smell his Ada’s unique, alluring scent - the scent of the forest, the scent of moss after a warm spring rain, combined with the incense of precious woods.  He closed his eyes once again, inhaling every component of this sinfully seductive aroma.

 

“Valar..” Legolas whispered more to himself.

The last sane thoughts in his mind were pushed away as he slipped into a waking dream, fantasizing about the golden dream beneath him.

_He was kneeling on the bed, all sheets were carelessly tossed away when he started to caress his father’s bare chest with butterfly kisses. He looked dreamingly into his father’s passion-darkened eyes whilst his lips reached a nipple. He grinned inwardly before he started to lavish the already hardened flesh with his mouth, his hands gently stroking Thranduil’s inner thighs. Upon this blissful torture, Thranduil threw back his head in passion, moans of pleasure escaping his sweet lips. Legolas chuckled, it was always so easy to undo his Ada, making him squirm beneath his touch._

Legolas drew in a deep breath, looking at the golden god and as if in trance he bent forward, his eyes half-closed in reverie and placed gently a shy kiss onto his father’s rosy lips. He had kissed some of the always giggling maidens before his majority but he had to admit, that he never really enjoyed it. But this, this felt so different, so good, so incredibly good. Thranduil’s lips were sweet and warm, with the aroma of honey and strawberries. Legolas blinked dreamingly upon this sinful taste, never leaving his Ada’s lips. “Oh Valar” he mumbled as he realized that he had grown hard from this single kiss or even before? But his thoughts were pushed aside when he astonishingly realized, that Thranduil returned his kiss, parting his lips further in his sleep. He was dreaming. Legolas eagerly accepted the offered invitation, parted his lips and teeth and surrendered to the tongue that now explored his mouth. With eyes closed, he yielded to the given pleasure. Oh he was lost in sinful sensation. So incredibly lost. “Oh Valar” he panted breathlessly as he climaxed within his leggings from this single kiss. From this single kiss shared with his sleeping father. A kiss full of passion and longing. In his own room. In his own bed.

 

_*Legolas, remember my words, never touch the forbidden fruit, you will be cursed, they will be cursed*_

__

He was abruptly torn out of his dreamlike state, fully realizing what had happened just seconds ago. What he had done!

_What have I done? How could I? They will curse me! He will curse me, hate me, kill me! Oh Valar, how can I kiss my own flesh and blood? How can I long for him? Oh, help me!_

Legolas was utterly shocked, jumping out of the bed in one single movement, grabbing his cloak from the door and fleeing out of his room. He ran. He ran again, screaming, weeping, crying, all at the same time. He ran away from his dreams, his fears, his actions, from his father. From this kiss. From his room. He ran out of the palace into the snow-covered woods overhearing the words of the palace wardens at the great gate. He had to get away from this place. It’s forsaken! I’m forsaken! Legolas sobbed bitterly. And he ran, not able to care where he was going, not able to think what he was doing, what he had done. The icy wind caressed his burning cheeks ungentle.

He mumbled, still sobbing like an elfling “That is what I deserve”

 

It felt like punishment for his sinful actions, deserved punishment. Legolas could not remember how long he had been running when he collapsed from exhaustion into the snow, dark clouds above him, darkening the sky like a herald of doom.

 

_May thou carry me to the sea_  
 _Like autumn leaves... heaven wither_  
 _Savage is the winter prevailing within_  
 _I fall for thee... Sorrow entreating me_  
 _Makes me leave heaven_

Within the palace walls, Thranduil was pacing his own study back and forth, unable to find rest, great sorrow written onto his handsome face.  

He whispered to himself _“_ Ion-nîn, Legolas, where are you? What troubles you, my child? Where did you run?”

A sigh left his lips when his gaze wandered to the window and further to the dark clouds of a dangerous winter storm darkening the sky. He did not understand his son’s lately behavior. Legolas had never acted impulsive before, leaving his sanctuary in the middle of a winter storm. Snowflakes swirled through the air, an icy wind whistled strange melodies to his ears. “My son, come back to me” he sobbed. Tears of sorrow were running down his cheeks freely now. “Legolas, come back to me” he whispered.

And so both they cried. Father and son. Together, but yet apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translation:  
> Ada = father  
> Ion-nîn = My son
> 
> Lyrics for Legolas sorrow taken from:  
> Tristania – December elegy


	5. Forbidden Fantasies II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Legolas has some very dirty fantasies and dreams....
> 
> Explicit situations between father & son depicted- only dreams - but nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: I don't own the characters & I do not make any profit
> 
> Text in * is mindspeak to Legolas, italics are thoughts

**Chapter 5 – Forbidden fantasies II**

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

Legolas was lost. Completely lost in daydreaming, he tried everything to chase the foul thoughts away but lost. Always. The dreams are hunting him like shadows, the images, his beloved Ada. No matter what Legolas tried, how hard he tried - it did not ease his pain, his sickness. He was utterly exhausted as he could hardly find any sleep and if he did it was haunted by nightmares, whispers from another world in his mind _*Remember my words*_   combined with images of love and passion, death and glory, hatred, battles and sinful pleasure.

“Oh Valar! Help me! I go mad, I cannot fight anymore, I am weak, so weak”he whimpered to the darkness in his chambers.

He froze as an icy wind crept through the walls, into his room. He shuddered. He was embraced by an icy god, an embrace filled with impeachment and hatred.  

_*Legolas remember my words. Do not touch him*_

He sighed, knowing that he would not find any rest tonight. Legolas left his bed, only clad in light sleeping tunics and stepped out onto his balcony. The ice-cold wind crept right into his heart, snowflakes dancing in front of his eyes, leaving wet spots on his skin. As he closed his eyes, images of the past weeks were swirling through his head.  He tried to run away into the snow-white woods, only to get caught by his father’s guards. He was sick for a fortnight then. He tried to hide within his private chambers - which was even worse, as he was constantly reminded of this fateful kiss and the scent of heavy spring rain lingered in every corner of his room. He tried to flee again but was stopped by his elder brother.

 _What have I done? How did I dare! It cannot be, it must not be! I will bring shame and doom upon all what is dear to me. A rotten fruit, sick! It is so sick. Forgive me, oh Ada, forgive me_ he sobbed bitterly again and choked upon his forbidden fantasies.

“It has to stop. It has to come to an end!” he yelled into the dark night, determined to fight his wicked feelings towards his Ada. He was determined to participate in Mirkwoods social life again as an attempt to chase his forbidden dreams away. He was willing to continue his archery lessons and sword play exercises with his sparing partners, pretending to be the Legolas he once was, the carefree, innocent, lovely Legolas -  carefully shielding his real thoughts and feelings, his sick and foul nature.

He swore – to himself, to his father and to the Valar - that he never, never ever will act again upon them.

_I will wear a mask, a mask of indifference, hiding my true self behind it, hiding my foul feelings for you, Ada.  I swear, by the Valar, I will never act again! Forgive me._

\---------------------

Finally, the long and icy embrace of winter has left the Woodland Realm, the hours of Anor grew longer and the woods were awakening slowly as the snow melted away. And as the snow melted, Legolas felt truly relieved. The white glance of winter was a constant reminder of his icy feelings, it reflected his true nature, his foul heart. He sighed and bathed his handsome face in the first rays of Anor, soaking up the warmth the dazzling sunbeams were offering.

Oh, how he loved spring season, the tantalizing smell of fresh spring rain and the subtle scent of vernal flowers weaving through the woods. Legolas wandered between the leafless trees, the speckled shadows casting playfully patterns across his pale skin. Distant shouts of Elves occasionally reached his ears, but for the most part, the woods were quiet in the morning. He was grateful for this as he preferred the solitude before he joined his father for their daily breakfast.

Legolas watched his father eating the first strawberries of the year. The fresh deep-red fruit had the same color as Thranduil’s lips, rosy and sinful. The mere thought of strawberries made him mad with desire. Legolas mind drifted off into a wake dream, his eyes dreamingly half-closed, his lips slightly parted.

 

The heavy wooden door, decorated with rich ornaments of leaves and flowers was left half-open, as if a welcomed visitor was expected. When he entered the room soundlessly, the heavy scent of sandal-wood took almost his breath away, flickering candles were the only source of light, painting Thranduil’s secluded dining room in a red-golden veil, painting shadows onto the beautifully decorated walls. He gasped at the sight before him. His father was already seated on the richly decorated table, with his back towards the door. His golden mane glowed in the dim candle-light, caressing his broad shoulders. Legolas smiled genuinely as he spotted the courtship braids behind the pointy ears, the braids which he had carefully woven into his father’s hair this morning. He was now standing behind Thranduil’s chair in the king’s private dining room, gently kneading Thranduils neck.

Playing with one of the braids, he whispered into his father’s pointy ear “Ada, you look stressed tonight, may you allow me to comfort you?” and without awaiting a reply he crawled onto Thranduil’s lap. Legolas smiled his most seductive smile and bowed forward, gently playing with Thranduil’s silken strands. Their lips touched and Legolas put everything he was and everything he had into that kiss. Tasting the sweetness of honey and strawberries, Legolas moaned. Thranduil’s lips parted and so did his teeth, allowing his son inside. Their lips were locked in a fiery and passionate kiss, only breaking when they were both in need for air.

 

“Legolas? Legolas! What is the matter?”Thranduil asked in a stern voice, awaiting an answer immediately.

Legolas blushed fiercely as he realized that his father had left his seat on the breakfast table and was standing right before him, bent over the table, his face only inches away.

_Valar!_

He could smell the scent of fresh strawberries.

He lowered his eyes in defeat “Forgive me Ada, I was lost in thoughts. I did not mean to offend you.” he answered with insecurity.

“Legolas, my lovely son. You did not offend me, you never will. I was simply worried upon your reaction. You have changed so much in the last weeks“ he gently placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder “You look exhausted as if you are hardly sleeping, your mind is absent during our conversation and” he removed his hand from Legolas shoulder and placed it under Legolas chin, lifting up his son’s lowered head to lock their sapphire eyes.

In a sad tone he continuied “what worries me most, you avoid eye contact with me whenever possible. Tell me, my lovely son, have I offended you? Have I reacted towards you in an inappropriate manner? Pen-neth ..” he cut his words off as he hold his youngest child in a tight embrace, gently stroking the young ones golden hair.

Legolas relaxed into his father’s embrace, resting his head onto Thranduils chest and sighed deeply.

_Oh Ada you would never call me lovely again if you would know what I am thinking all day and all night! If you would only know a single rotten fantasy of mine! Oh Ada, I’m so sorry, so incredibly sorry! I love you._

He felt seriously ashamed. Of his thoughts, of his dreams but even more that he had brought great trouble onto Thranduils mind. Despite his icy demeanor as king of Mirkwood, famous for his foul moods and tantrums, despite his duties and despite all the powers he held, he was the warmest, most adorable father on Arda.

 

_Oh Valar! Why! I must stop this, I cannot look into his eyes, bringing more sorrow into his heart._

“Ada?” Legolas whispered uncertain

“Legolas? Pen-neth?” Thranduil was still caressing his boy’s golden strands

“Ada.. I .. would .. “ he stuttered “ I.. would .. like to … join .. the next … border patrol” He did on a regular basis since he reached his majority

Thranduil’s eyes widened in surpise

“But you have only returned recently, your next turn would only be in two moons time” He studied Legolas face intensively, realizing how inwardly torn his son was. 

“I cannot grant you your wish here and now as I am not in charge for the border patrol schedule, you know this. But I promise you that I will speak with Fergil this afternoon about this matter.” He sighed deeply, he never felt comfortable when his sons were on patrol, especially not his youngest. His innocent, beautiful elfling.

_Oh Legolas, what troubles you? If you would only speak with me_

_“Hannon le, Ada”_ he stood up from his seat in a sudden movement, kissed Thranduil onto his forehead and left the dining hall. He had to get away from this scenery.

“Fergil.. Fergil! Speaking this afternoon?” he cursed inwardly when he made his way through the palace halls towards his own chambers

“Oh how this name left his lips. Oh this.. this little filth. Speaking? Discussing dirty subjects maybe? Ha, is that how they call it?”

Legolas knew he acted like a petulant brat when he kicked the wooden door of his chambers shut, knowing too well that the heavy stone walls reflected the noise heavily - but he did not care. He was fuming with jealousy. He could not help but he was jealous, absolutely jealous of what his father shared with the Captain of the Guard.

 

_But what do they share? What is it all about?_

He wondered briefly when he stripped off his black leggings and tossed the moss-green tunic on the floor before he stepped into his large bath tub, already filled with hot water. The scent of marsh blue violet – his favorite flower since childhood-days – calmed his mind and upon the warmth his body relaxed. He closed his eyes

 _Love? Nay_ he shook his head “not love”

He had no idea why, but he was determined that he had just witnessed an act of foolish passion, nothing more, nothing important. He sighed with relief and his mind was entirely at ease when he drifted into another daydream.

 

Anor had long risen when Legolas joined his father in his private study. Thranduil was sitting at the great conference table in the middle of the room, studying ancient scrolls with a frown expression.

“Oh Valar, this is intoxicating” Legolas mumbled to himself as he stood frozen for a blink of a second in the door, dazzled by the sight greeting him.

The dark blue robes embroided with golden leaves were matching perfectly with Thranduil’s sapphire eyes, eyes sparkling like diamonds reflecting Anors rays, sparkling with a hint of mischief. His father’s long tresses were unbraided this morning, caressing the broad shoulders, playfully dancing over the ancient scroll on his table.

Legolas smiled widely “A wonderful good morning, Ada” he finally managed to raise his voice.

 Thranduil raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering about the playful tone in Legolas’ voice seeking his eyes when his youngest finally moved over to him.

A mere whisper into a pointy ear “Ada, you look as if you have worked far too long already this morning. What about a little distraction from boring letters and duties? Let me love you, Ada, let me fulfill your darkest dreams”

With a swift, fluid movement, Legolas disappeared under the table. Inwardly, he moaned “By the Valar, Ada you undo me” realizing that he was already painfully hard from the mere thought of what he was about to do. Pushing his father’s legs apart, Legolas discovered that Thranduil was not wearing anything under his office robe. He could not hold back a chuckle when he imagined the horror-stricken faces of Thranduil’s stern advisors if they would ever find out about this detail.

Thranduil rested his hands on Legolas’ shoulders, gently pushing the loose tunic aside, revealing the hot and perfect skin of his son. Running the tip of his tongue over his Ada’s erection, he curled his fingers around the hard flesh, tenderly stroking the base of the shaft. Intent on pleasuring his beloved Ada beyond measure, Legolas relaxed his throat and swallowed the complete length. Within blinks of time he had Thranduil moaning in need, squirming beneath his sinful touch. The touch of his îon, his son. He buried his hands in the silken-strands, not allowing his son to stop the divine sensation.

“Oh Legolas, so eager .. and mine … my son.. Oh Valar” it was a hoarse whisper as Thranduil was lost in pleasure. The manipulation proved too much for Thranduil, who threw back his head, yelping with passion when he finally found release in Legolas’ hot wet mouth. Both were lost and breathless.

 

When Legolas awoke from his sinful reverie, it seemed like a dream to him, but his body was alive with energy having a will of its own. He was shocked how lively his fantasy had been and choked with disgust as he realized that he had touched his aching member and brought himself completion in the bath tub. Shaking his head in disbelief he stepped out of the cold water and slapped himself fiercely onto his cheeks, hoping to finally wake up from his darkest nightmare.

On the next morning he left the palace joining the border guards for a moons turn.

He had never felt so empty or so alone in his entire life. Abandoned, lost and broken. The weather was reflecting his foul mood as heavy spring rain was pouring constantly, soaking his golden hair, soaking his cloak, soaking his heart. He was freezing despite the fact that elves do not feel the cold. But it was different, he felt as if the cold crept out of his sickened heart into his body and into the woods.

He sighed and wished that nothing of it would have ever happened, a wish to erase the last three moons from his young life. Legolas had hoped to escape his darkest dreams by running away from the palace but he had failed, instead he felt more alone than ever in the cold and dark woods. He sank into a restless sleep.

The days of the patrol passed uneventful, no orcs or other wild creatures were spotted for which he was grateful and soon came the day of their return. He felt strange inside upon his return trip back to the palace. He longed desperately to be reunited with his beloved father but feared his forbidden desires beyond measure, fear that his heart betrayed his mind, that he cannot control himself anymore.

 

_Oh Valar, help me, he must never know, he must never find out!_

He was utterly excited when he rode along the palace road with his company, spotting his father’s halls in the distance.

Legolas’ heart missed a beat when he saw Thranduil standing at the great gate of his halls. The rain has finally stopped after a month of deluge and Anor found her way through the lifting clouds, gently touching Thranduil’s golden mane. It was a divine sight, Legolas thought.

_Oh Gods!_

Without thinking he jumped off his white mare and ran into his father’s open arms.

He sobbed and admitted quietly “Oh Ada, it feels so good to be back, back in your arms.”

Thranduil wondered briefly upon the last sentence but blamed his son’s statement on the depressing weather during the patrol.

He wrapped one of his arms around Legolas waist “Come, let us go inside, Legolas. I am certain that you must be tired from the long ride. Enjoy a relaxing bath and get yourself a little rest before you join me for dinner.”

Legolas knew there was no possibility to excuse him from the invitation so he simply nodded.

“Aye, Ada. You are right, I am tired”

_Oh Valar!_

Legolas took a long, relaxing bath to wipe away all the dirt from the road and yes, his father was right, he was tired and exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted, he had hardly slept during patrol. He snuggled into the soft pillows, the first comfortable bed since a month, closed his eyes with a deep sigh and fell into a relaxing, dreamless sleep. When he awoke he felt relieved and strengthened. With a last yawn he left the bed, wrapped a sheet around his naked form and stepped onto his balcony, allowing the wind to play with his golden locks and caress his skin, watching Anor set with her most beautiful colors _. Oh, it is late_ his thoughts returning to the possible threat…

He stood in front of his wardrobe, flipping through the garments, taking several beautiful robes out, only to toss them aside onto the bed. None were good enough for tonight “Legolas, don’t make a fool out of yourself! You do not have a date!” he cursed upon his foolishness. At the end he decided for an azure robe with silver ornaments and plain black leggings. He was satisfied with his outfit and nodded to himself as he watched his appearance in the mirror. But something was amiss. “Aya, my hair” he shook his head in disbelief. How could he forget? He added some violet oil onto his golden mane and braided the tresses carefully out of his eyes, closing them with tiny silver clips in the shape of leaves made out of mithril. He knew, he was late as he stepped out of his chambers into the hallway.

Thranduil’s private chambers were located only some corridors away but Legolas felt as if it took him ages to get there, his steps got heavier the nearer he came. He had to admit that he was nervous for some reason, twisting his fingers constantly. He shook his head again, whispering to himself “Legolas, it is only a dinner. A dinner as you had had already ten thousands of before. Nothing else. Nothing more” He sighed upon his foolishness. But it was so hard. He prayed to the Valar for understanding and mental support as he stood in front of the heavy wooden door.

Before he could place a knock, the door opened.

Thranduil smiled and invited him in with a waving gesture “Legolas, come in, I have heard you”.

As he placed a soft kiss on his son’s forehead as welcome gesture, Legolas had to gather all of his self-control not to flinch upon the touch of his father’s lips.

_Oh Valar, THAT is not what I have prayed for_

As Legolas entered the room, he was taken aback by the sweet scent of moss and spring flowers, mixed with the distinct aroma of burning woods. He let his eyes wander through the room as if he had entered for the very first time of his life.  The fire in the marble hearth of Thranduil’s spacious private dining room was burning, painting the rich tapestry in red-golden light with dancing shadows. Several furs and pillows were laid out around the fire place, together with a large comfortable armchair and a massive chaise longue. The warmth it radiated was relaxing and somehow special. Flickering bees-wax candles were carefully placed on each window-sill and in the middle of the well-laid wooden dining time, adding their sweet scent to the already intoxicating aroma.

When Legolas seated himself on the dining table on the opposite of his father, he studied the different meals and smiled “Ada, you have ordered all my favorite food for tonight”.

His smile was returned genuinely as he poured one of his best Dorwinion into the goblets

“Aye, Legolas. You know, I am always worried when you or your brother are out on patrol, you two are precious to me, it is all that I have on Arda”.

The hours passed as they ate, drank and discussed several topics, enjoying each other’s company greatly. After they had finished their meal they continued with a match of check, one of their favorite games since years. Legolas felt relieved, his mask was working perfectly well this evening, it was as it has always been. A joyous and adorable night with his Ada. He thanked the Valar again, feeling grateful for this state of mind and he thanked the Dorwinion, the potent wine had a great effect on him.

His cheeks were blushed and he had to admit that he felt slightly dizzy.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, nearly falling asleep at the table.

Thranduil instead cursed the potent wine and himself as he had continuously refilled his son’s goblet.

“Legolas? Are you alright? I think you had too much of the wine”

He gently assisted his son as they both walked towards the fire place, lowering Legolas onto the pillows of the chaise longue. Legolas sighed, relieved to lie down, his head was slightly spinning.

Thranduil whispered into his son’s pointy ear, gently stroking the golden strands “Shh, it is alright. Rest here and tomorrow you will feel better again. Rest now my lovely son”.

He sat down next to Legolas, still stroking the golden hair. Sleep overwhelmed Legolas soon and as he shifted his position his head came to rest onto Thranduil’s chest.

He placed a knowing kiss onto Legolas’ head “My son, your first flush” and wrapped his arm around his sleeping child.

Thranduil wondered briefly why Legolas moaned and whimpered in his dreams but blamed it onto the Dorwinion.

 

"Ada?” he broke the fiery kiss and whispered into his father’s mouth as they were tumbling towards Thranduil’s large bed“Are you certain that what we are doing is right?" Legolas couldn't deny that he was hoping his father gave him the “right” answer. 

He was far beyond the point of no return.

"Right?" Thranduil shrugged his shoulders once. "Who knows what is right or wrong , my son? What is wise or what is not? Who shall judge me?"

Even if he would have liked to stop he was not sure if he could, he felt like if he had no choice in turning back.

And with these words they fell onto the soft pillows, son beneath the father, prince beneath the king, kissing as if the world would come to an end this night. They were breathless when they parted, looking deeply into the other’s eyes, identical sapphire eyes darkened with passion and desire. Both gasped in astonishment as they realized they saw into the other’s very soul. Despite his youth, Legolas was the first to recover, eagerly rolling his Ada onto his back, placing hot kisses onto Thranduil’s naked chest and his neck, leaving a prominent passion mark on golden skin.  Thranduil chuckled upon his youngest eagerness and placed a passionate kiss onto the soft lips, turning their positions once again. Legolas moaned, and struggled beneath his touch, pressing his hips upwards to regain contact with his father’s body.

Legolas whispered hoarsely “Oh Valar, Ada.. Ada” but was silenced with a kiss.

“Calm down, Legolas, calm down. I will grant you mercy, eventually. You shall have what you want, what you have always wanted. But be patient”

Legolas’ heart missed a beat when Thranduils – his own father’s lips – were tracing hot patterns down his naked chest. he closed his eyes.

_Valar! I’m lost! I can’t deny him._

Thranduil realized that Legolas was lost in thoughts and took the opportunity to bind his son’s wrists to the wooden bedpost in a swift movement. Legolas tried to struggle against them but failed miserable.

Thranduil chuckled as he watched him, seductively whispering in his ear “No, pen-neth, my lovely son, let me possess you, I know you want to be possessed and so do you know it.”

Legolas threw back his head in surrender and squirmed with desire, feeling his father’s hands move down his chest, unlacing his already wet breeches. For a second he felt completely exposed, lying naked and tied to the bedpost onto his Ada’s bed but every thought was pushed away as Thranduil moved between his legs, resting his head into Legolas’ lap.

“Ion-nîn, come for me, show me how much you desire me” and with this he took his son into his mouth, his golden mane acting as a sinful veil hiding his smile. As he licked the first droplets playfully away from the tip, blissful moans escaped Legolas’ lips. The divine sensation made Legolas tremble and fall.

“Ada.. oh Ada, help me, I am close, so close .. Adaa” he whispered hoarsely under his quickened breath.

Taking the hard shaft completely into his mouth over and over, licking and sucking gently, was more Legolas could bear. Elvish curses and groans left his bruised lips as he thrust his hips upwards and screamed his father’s name in pure bliss as he reached completion.

“Ada…”

“Shhh my love” gazing into the sapphire eyes of his son, he removed the fabric from Legolas’ wrists. He smiled tenderly upon his beautiful child and placed a lazy kiss onto Legolas lips realizing that he was already drifting off into a world full of sinful dreams.

 

 

Legolas awoke with the first rays of Anor, his heavy head resting onto his father’s chest. _Ouch my head  -_ he had a headache from the wine. Thranduil was soundly asleep, holding him into his arms. _Valar!_ Legolas was still paralyzed by his latest dream as his gaze traveled downwards.

“Oh no!“ He cursed inwardly as he saw mess on his robes, on his leggings. “Nay!!”

He struggled carefully out of the embrace, not wanting to wake his Ada.

 _Oh Valar! Did I talk in my sleep? Oh no.. if I did? Oh Valar, he knows! Nay! It cannot be!_ he sobbed silently, searching for a sheet of paper and ink as he did not want to raise any suspicions by simply disappearing again.

 

_\-----Dear Ada_

_Thank you for yesterday evening and your enchanting company. Forgive me for sneaking out with the first rays of Anor but I have to pack several things until tonight and I did not want to disturb your sleep. As spring had already entered our beautiful valley I will move into the woods to my summer talan as I already did last year. You know where you can find me._

_Love, Legolas----_

He left the note on the dining table and sneaked out of the room silently.

_Oh Valar!_

“It has to stop. It has to come to an end!” he yelled to the walls of his chambers. "There must be a way how to stop my foul thoughts!"

When Legolas left his father’s halls for his summer residence he overheard some of the giggling maidens.

“Aya, only five nights away”

“Oh dear. I am already so excited. It is my first Beltaine, you know”

“Oh yes my dear. I wish you all the best for it”

 

It was the first time in his life that Legolas appreciated the giggling maidens and their chatty conversations.


	6. Rites and Rituals of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is busy gathering information about Beltaine and the rites & rituals connected with it - and is busy with getting ready for tonight's festival when he is interrupted by Galion, Thranduil's friend and butler. Galion is shocked when he finds Legolas' floral crown and Legolas finds out why he is called Greenleaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: the elves are not mine, unfortunately  
> \-------  
> Shakespeare’s “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” was highly inspiring for this chapter.
> 
> My greenwood elves live in close touch with nature, following ancient rites & rituals (their Beltaine is a combination between Beltane and Walpurgis Night) and as they live in the woods they are aware of certain qualities of plants – and yes, they use them for their Beltane rites.
> 
> About Beltaine/Beltane:  
> Beltane is one of four gaelic seasonal festivals, it marks the beginning of the summer season, rituals were performed to protect the cattle, crops and people, and to encourage growth. Beltaine honours life, it’s about nature, sensuality, passion, vitality and joy. On May Eve the sexuality of life and the earth is at its peak. Abundant fertility, on all levels, is the central theme. The Sacred Marriage between the Queen of the May and the Green Man are symbols of the union between Earth and Sky. It’s a festivity of fire (cleansing ritual) and rich in traditional rites (e.g. floral crown), the most important ritual for this chapter is the one in honor of the Sacred Marriage: Couples (and newly met couples) spend the night in the woods and fields, make love and bring back armfuls of the first May or haw thorn blossoms to decorate their homes and barns.

 

**Rites and Rituals of Old**

_________________________________________

He was lingering in his comfortable chair in his talan for hours now, watching the leaves dancing in a warm spring breeze, the first gentle rays of Anor touching his face, warming his thoughts. He literally soaked up the sun as winter in Mirkwood was unexceptional long this year and he hoped to chase away the dark memories which have haunted him for five moons. Moving out of his father’s halls into the solitude of the woods had been the right decision as it was hardly likely that anybody would discover his dark secret in his chosen recluse and see behind the mask of indifference. Legolas felt completely at ease for the first time after a long frosty winter, even though he was not entirely able to chase his feelings away – not yet.

“Aya, only half a day turn“ he mumbled in his excitement awaiting the oncoming festivities and he was confident that tonight all would change for good.

Before he had left the halls he had sneaked secretly into the grand library and gathered everything he could find about the on-coming Beltaine festivities. Ancient scrolls and books, describing all rituals and rites connected with the festival, some of them vividly depicted. The more he had read about the festivities, the more excited he was about what was supposed to happen soon. And yes, he had to admit that the fact that he was underage and therefore officially forbidden to join the festivities added only more friction.

“Twenty years? Aye, only twenty years too young. Nobody will find out, nobody will care!” he was determined to join the rites, the perfect opportunity to get rid of his foul thoughts.

Legolas flipped carefully through the pages of a weighty tome labeled “King and Queen of the May – rites and rituals of Beltaine”. He blushed fiercly when he came across the all too lively drawn scenes in the book and wondered in astonishment who on Arda had illustrated this volume. Elves - males and maidens alike - like Eru had created them, playing hide and seek in torch-lit woods - hiding behind the trees only to get caught by their partner for the night. Pleasure and joy was painted into their dark eyes, their smiles genuinely. _How would I look? How would my partner see me? They are so beautiful!_ He continued to flip through the pages and blushed in the color of ripe cherries - a burning deep-red.

 _Valar! Nay!_ he shook his head _that is impossible. We do not share our partners. Maybe Dwarves do, yes, they’ll do for certain, but they are different, an utterly wicked folk, hardly any manners – nay! – no manners at all! But nay, we elves are different, elves do not do such things!_

((if anybody is interested what he had discovered:  <http://static.panoramio.com/photos/large/31449567.jpg> ))

 

Legolas moved away from the drawings to the next chapter, entitled “Secret Beltaine Rituals” which caught his interest. He overflew the first pages as he had already read about the flower coronation in a different book the night before and the image of his own floral circlet was all too vivid in his mind. Legolas had immediately decided to focus the crown on his favorite flower – marsh blue violet – combined with the dark green of ivy leaves and the golden yellow of marigold, a perfect match with his long golden hair.

 

On the next morning, Legolas left his talan before the first rays of Anor to gather the perfect flowers for his own crown. The sweet fragrances of flowers in blossom surrounded him as he strolled through the mossy ground of Eryn Lasgalen and birds sang their gentle songs, songs of love and peace. Warm sunrays danced upon his tender skin, painting shadows of branches and leaves onto it. It was a sight to behold as Legolas wandered bare-feet through the woods wearing nothing more than a light silver robe, picking flowers here and there. As he returned to his talan, Legolas was more than excited to create his floral crown - his very first Beltaine crown.

 

His lips curved into a broad smile as his eyes lingered for a second on his flower crown, innocentely waiting for tonight. Still sitting in his spacious arm chair with the heavy book on his lap he continued to read…

 _…A beautiful ritual is the Beltaine wish casket. Take your time and listen to your heart: What is your greatest wish for the oncoming year? Think carefully and take your time. Write down your wish in secret and place it into the wooden casket. You can add precious offerings to the Gods and Faeries into your box - rose petals, flower seeds and willow leaves are a good selection. Close your eyes, breathe deeply and try to visualize your wish when you seal the casket. Before you join the festivities, bury the casket into the soil beneath a weeping willow. Dig a hole into the earth carefully while concentrating on your chosen wish, visualizing it coming to fruition. Imagine your wish growing with the flowers reaching skyward. Cover your casket with soil_ _and visualize your wish growing with the flower seeds you placed within the box…_

“Oh Valar! What a wonderful idea!” he jumped out of the chair in excitement, creating an awful mess in his room as he searched for a tiny wooden casket, richly ornamented with ivy leaves. “Damn, where did I place it? Where is it? Damn! It has to be THIS casket!” He could not explain why it had to be THIS box – not any other of the many he owned - he was just absolutely certain it has to be this casket.

“For Valars sake, where is this forsaken box?!”

Cursing the Valar and his own untidiness, he continued to search for the little casket, his mind was drifting off to his birthday ten years ago, the day he turned forty. The wooden casket had been a birthday present from his father, together with those beloved mithril hairclips in the shape of ivy leaves:

“Good morning my little Greenleaf, hush hush, it’s your birthday today! I am certain you do not want to miss your *pause* birthday presents”

Thranduil chuckled when he spoke the words, knowing exactly that Legolas would do everything – unconditionally everything – to be spoiled with presents. Still searching for the damn casket, he heard his Ada’s joyful voice over and over again. It had always seemed as if Thranduil was even more excited by giving the presents than Legolas who received them.

Sadly, he whispered into the soft air spring air “Oh Ada, my beloved Ada, I miss you. I miss you more than ever! It is all my fault, forgive me, saes. Forgive me!” - and he really meant it, he missed his Ada terribly, but all sadness was gone when he finally found the casket.

“Aya, there it is” he jumped with joy and excitement, gathering seeds, rose petals, vernal flowers as offerings and in a last act of foolishness he stole some leaves from his Beltaine crown.

And there on the floor he sat in silence, a peaceful silence which was only interrupted by the joyful chirps of larks, soft spring air filled with different vernal scents wobbled through his talan. Legolas was mesmerized by all the ritual items spread widely across the wooden floor around him.

Carefully he began to place each item into the ornamented casket, starting with a layer of soft rose petals “Aya, these have to come first, they shall be the bed for my wish”. On top of the petal layer, Legolas placed his wish which was written down on golden paper, his eye-lids half-closed, his mind focused on his dream. He sighed as he placed a second layer of scented petals onto the tiny piece of paper, burying his wish, his dream. As if in trance he continued to put the offerings into the casket, carefully, not to disturb his wish embedded in the petals, as if this was a ritual in itself.

Completely lost in thoughts and dreams he overheard a soft knock on his talan door.

“Legolas?” a gentle voice asked for the young one - followed by another knock

“Legolas! I know you are inside, please give me permission to enter” This time the voice was loud enough to tear him out of his reverie. It was Galion, his father’s butler and advisor – but also a dear friend to the family.

 

 _Valar! Nay!_ His gaze moved from the wooden casket to the door and back to the wooden box. _NAY!_

His room was an awful mess, he had the feeling that his complete household was scattered onto the floor, the Beltaine books were spread across his bed, the floor covered with items for the wish casket and robes, leggings, tunics. He cursed.

“Aye, Galion, give me just a moment. I’m right there” the books were covered with his sheets in a quick movement, all wish box items were pushed under the bed, everything else flew carelessly into his wooden wardrobe.

_Aya, that will do_

Legolas rushed to the door and swung it open, greeting his father’s butler and friend “Wish you a good day, dear Galion. Come in, come in. Why are you seeking me out? ” he pretended to sound relaxed but failed miserable, twisting his fingers nervously.

_He must not find out!_

“Same to you, my prince and mae govannen. It has been a while since we last met and I was surprised and worried when I learned that you have rushed out from our king’s halls into the solemn woods. So tell me, my dear friend, did I come in vain and nothing is the matter?” Galion smiled his irresistible smile and stepped into the talan.

Legolas cursed inwardly _Oh Valar! I should have known! His eyes are ever watchful, his sense sharp as a knife!_ He tried his best to return the smile “Oh my dear friend, nothing is the matter, I merely longed to smell the fresh spring air again. You know, my friend, I’m a child of the woods, a child of nature. Remember the days of old, how often have you called myself Greenleaf?”

Galion could not resist to give an overwhelming chuckle _Aye, indeed you are a child of the woods_ his eyes wandering through the talan noticing the disarray.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, startled and sighed in frustration “Galion, that is not fair - what is the matter? Why do you giggle like the bawdy maidens? Tell me here and now my friend”

To his own surprise, Galion tried to give a sufficient answer to Thranduil’s youngest - although he was fairly astonished that Legolas has never thought of it before “Oh Legolas, my dear prince. Tell me, mellon-nîn, how many years do you dwell on Arda now? Have you never counted the moons from your birthday back? Nay? Never thought of why your father named you Greenleaf? You dearly surprise me, my prince. You are indeed a child of sacred love, a child of starlight and of leaves.”

It seemed as if the scales fell from Legolas’ eyes and he whispered insecurely “Galion…what am I? Am I .. am I a Beltaine child? No more riddles anymore, please.”

Galion simply nodded “Aye, my dear prince you are” briefly wondering why Thranduil had never told Legolas himself when his eyes fell onto the large mirror on the dressing table, decorated with vernal flowers, ivy leaves and silver ribbons. _Valar! Good gods! Nay, this cannot be!_ He moved over to the table in a quick, slender movement, holding Legolas’ flower crown in both hands.

_Naaaayyy! Gods! I removed everything and this I forgot! Nay! Oh no, what if the tells Ada? Nay, this cannot be! He must never now. Never!_

“Legolas! WHAT in Eru’s name is THAT?”

Legolas simply wished that the ground would open and swallow him up, never to return. _Oh Valar_ He averted his eyes when he finally managed to stutter out the words of his doom “You know ..what it.. is .. and what it is for” sighing, he continued “Galion, saes, I beg you, please do not tell my father. Please do not speak to him” almost crying “Please Galion”

 _Oh Valar!_ He felt truly pity with the young princeling, who struggled to hold back tears.

He decided that honesty would last longest, after all, Legolas was his friend and somehow he felt responsible for the young boy “Legolas, listen to me. Listen to me as a friend and not as your father’s advisor, I beg you. You are too young to participate in these ancient rites, you are simply not allowed to do so and this is for a good reason. You are not yet an adult even though you are not a child anymore. What might happen tonight in our woods is beyond what you can imagine and possibly beyond what you are able handle. Tell me, my dear prince, what do you know about these rites and rituals and – more important - tell me why do you want to participate in those rites of old?”

Legolas shrugged his shoulders, feeling entirely uncomfortable with the situation, yet he knew he could not run again.

Realizing the struggle within the boy, Galion added “I will not tell your Ada, I promise this to you.” looking Legolas directly into the sparkling sapphire eyes “but I ask from you the same.”

Legolas sighed deeply, grateful for Galion’s last words as they eased his mind somehow.

 _Oh Valar!_   He saw Thranduil’s tantrum before his inner eye if he would find out that his precious youngest joined the Beltaine festivities and Galion knew “Legolas, hear my words. My days in Greenwood would be counted if our king should ever find out that I was your confidant in this crime. Tell me, my prince, why are you so determined to join the rites and what do you know about Beltaine?”

As Legolas sank onto his large bed, he lifted the covers revealing the books he had gathered from the library “Well … err .. as you can see I started to gather as many information as possible, I read day and night about the rites and the more I read the more determined I was to take part in those rituals.” He stood up again, retrieving the hidden box from underneath the bed and continued in a shy voice “This morning, I started to collect flowers for my crown – my own special flowers and leaves - and made up a wish casket for tonight” and he blushed fiercely when he pointed to the heavy tome, stuttering “I … I… also flipped … briefly!! … through those pages”

Galion could not help - the rosy cheeks of this innocent elfling were entirely charming _Oh boy! If you already blush by simply looking on those drawings then what about tonight?_

“Yet you have to tell me why. Legolas, you run from your father’s halls, you hide in the woods, you are utterly determined to join the festivities even if you are not allowed to. There is a good reason for your actions, I am sure. Something is amiss”

_By the Valar..Ada.. help me.. oh help me.. he knows.. he does know something.._

Galion continued, sensing the unease in Legolas’ eyes “Most likely it is unreturned affection but tell me - who cannot love you, my prince? Is she --- ?” he stopped - wondering.

“Legolas, excuse me - what are we speaking of, ellith or ellyn?” The deep-red blush on Legolas’ cheeks already gave the answer to Galion who was surprised upon the boy’s confession.

“Err.. I … think … it… it is ..ellyn” it was a mere whisper “yet I … I am not entirely … sure .. like .. I mean .. I never ..” Legolas was lost for words, shocked upon his admittance.

 _Why do I tell him?_ He shook his head _Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translation for this chapter:
> 
> saes = please  
> ada = father  
> mellon-nîn = my friend  
> ellith = female elves  
> ellyn = male elves


	7. Rites and Rituals of Old - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... only hours until the Beltaine festivities start. Galion tries to sooth Legolas, the naughty little elfling has dirty dreams again & Thranduil is getting ready for the party ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas' dream is set between ~.~.~. ... ~.~.~.  
> text in **** are voices in Legolas' head  
> italics are thoughts of the characters.

**Chapter 7 - Rites and Rituals of Old - Part II**

**\-----------------------------**

“Legolas, I mean no offense and - to be honest - I have no right to speak with you about these matters – but – are you certain?” Galion was unsure how to place the words without offending Thranduil’s youngest “I mean, are you certain to join the festivities? Are you certain that you possibly give away your innocence to an unknown stranger? Foggy-brained by herbal brews, pushed over the edge by hawthorn brandy? You know, you are not allowed to remove your mask of leaves or the one of your partner before sunrise. Bemused by wine, entirely intoxicated from searing kisses?”

Legolas' answer was a mere whisper with averted eyes, afraid to give away his darkest secret “Aye, Galion. I am aware of the possible threats lingering in the woods, but believe me, they are nothing compared to my inner demon. I cannot tell you, mellon-nîn. I have to take the risk.”

Somehow Galion’s presence soothed the young elf prince.

Galion simply nodded upon Legolas’ last words, he knew it was in vain to convince the young one not to take part in the Beltaine ritual tonight.

“Remember my words tonight, my dear prince. Stay away from the hawthorn brandy, it is the most dangerous liquid on Arda, just stay away.” He added sternly, placing a caring hand onto Legolas’ shoulders “Nothing has to happen under the weeping willows in a starlit clearing if you do not want it to happen. Remember this Legolas, nay is nay, tonight is no exception”

His eyes drifted out of the massive window of the talan

“And now, hush hush, it is already late and I am certain you would enjoy a relaxing bath in one of our hot-springs before you join the festivities” he literally shooed the boy out of the talan, down the stairs.“I will await your return”

 _Oh Valar!_ In silence Galion prayed to all gods available _Saes! Let everything be fine tonight, I would never forgive myself!_

Legolas disappeared from the talan and rushed into the solitude of the woods, heading for his beloved hot springs at the end of the forest.

He stripped off his garments and sank with a deep sigh into the secluded greenish hot spring, his favorite bath for years. Almost nobody ever came to this peaceful spot in the middle of Eryn Lasgalen, hidden behind a rocky shelter and surrounded by ancient weeping willows and ferns. His eyes circled his surroundings, studying every weeping willow thoroughly until he found the perfect spot for his Beltaine wish casket.

“Aye, perfect, entirely perfect” he could not help but he felt completely at ease thinking of all the rites and rituals of old.

“Tonight, aye. Valar, be kind with me tonight” Legolas’ body relaxed into the warmth of the water, the scent of wild peonies in full blossom eased his mind further, a gentle reminder to his childhood days. His eyes closed nearly automatically and he drifted off into another reverie, the first daydream he had slipped into since he had left his father’s halls.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Legolas knew he was far too early when he reached the most secluded part of Eryn Lasgalen, his beautiful forest. He had silently sneaked out of his father’s halls into the woods only minutes after their dinner with the advisors and Galion had ended. As he reached the most secluded hot stream at the end of Eryn Lasgalen his mood was utterly unsteady – a fateful mixture of excitement and pure anguish. It was nearly mid-night, a beautiful hot summer day had just passed, leaving the air gently warm and heavy with the intoxicating scent of night blooming jasmine. Ithil’s pale rays winding their way through the dense leaf canopy was the only light, painting the forest into shades of twilight. Legolas stripped off his green tunic and sank into the soft green water.

_Valar? What is this all about? What if it is a trap? What if he had found out and .. he had! Valar! He does know!_

And yet, there he was. Legolas was sitting in the warmth of the hidden spring, magically drawn into the woods, awaiting a clandestine meeting under gentle moonlight. His mind was constantly playing the scene at the tonight’s dining table over and over again:

Feeling tired and exhausted, Legolas had just left his place at the dining table, located at the other end of the table, opposite of his father’s seat. He walked past the advisors, bidding them a good eve and good night and just in the moment as he walked by his father, only wanting to bid his Ada a good night, Thranduil grabbed Legolas right wrist forcefully, bringing the head of his youngest near his own, the words a mere whisper, only auditable for his son.

"Pen-neth, if I have not misunderstood your hidden glances, meet me this eve at the hot spring north to the old road at Ithil’s highest peak."

The voice in Legolas’ head stopped abruptly when his gaze fell upon a tall and extremely well-defined figure dressed in nothing more than a light full-length white robe, surrounded by a silver-blue halo – an outworldly dream moving towards his direction. He rubbed his eyes in astonishment, certain that the vision was nothing more but an illusion.

But – nay – as his vision moved closer to the spring – to him - he saw a golden circlet ornamented with emeralds resting on the golden head.

“Ada..” with eyes wide-open an amazed whisper left Legolas’ lips.

Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful, so intoxicating.

Thranduil's eyes rested upon the naked figure in the hot spring. “Aye, ion-nîn, my beautiful son – it is me. Disappointed?” his smile was genuine and full of love and affection “Did you await somebody else?”

He undid the lacing of his robe, allowing the expensive garment to pool around his feet carelessly. “Do you mind?” he did not wait for Legolas’ answer and entered the thermal pool via the natural steps.

Legolas eyes – already dark with lust - grew even wider, realizing that this was not one of his forbidden dreams. This was real!

.. _but this is not allowed to be real_

His thoughts were interrupted when his Ada, wearing nothing more than his golden circlet, sat down next to him, his muscular body only inches away. A gentle hand moved under his chin, locking their identical sapphire eyes “Legolas, you cannot fool me. You cannot hide. Do you honestly think I have not noticed the way you stare at me?  How your gaze lingered just a mere second too long upon me? How you constantly slipped into daydreams – I assume sinful, dirty dreams - when you shared my company? Oh Legolas….”

Legolas’ cheeks had already turned into the color of ripe strawberries upon his Ada’s last words and he tried to lower his eyes in shame but failed miserably. Thranduil held his face in both of his hands, making it impossible for Legolas to look away.

He admitted with a soft voice “Ion-nîn, my lovely one, you look even more beautiful with your blushed cheeks”, one tender finger wiped away some water droplets from Legolas’ perfect skin.

Shivering despite the warm water, Legolas opened his mouth in protest but was silenced with a kiss upon his lips. A gentle and tender kiss filled with the taste of fresh strawberries and honey. The very first kiss from his own father. His beloved Ada. He closed his eyes, hoping that this sensual moment would never end.

“Oh Legolas, if you would know how long I have tried to restrain my feelings towards you, entirely inappropriate feelings. How long I have fought them, how long I tried to chase them away. Oh Valar!” he failed - it was the first time in a hundred years that Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, was lost for words. Instead, he buried his fingers in Legolas’ golden mane, bringing their faces even closer together.

“Oh, how I want to kiss you, taste you, feel you, my beauty, my beautiful son, I want to love you, ravish you and spoil you” he continued in a shy voice “Oh Valar! I want to fulfill all my empty dreams. All these sinful dreams which swirled through my mind for years now, taking my breath away - every day and every night, my dear son, I dreamt of you, fantasized about you. Dreams I thought would never come to life.”

 In a sudden movement, Thranduil placed a strong arm around Legolas’ hips and lifted his son carefully onto his lap.

Startled by the change of position Legolas bend his head down and whispered into his father’s pointy ear “Ada.. I need you. I desire you in a way I should not, yet I cannot deny that I have dreamt of this so long, I dreamt of you, I .. I touched myself upon your images” he began to suck the ear lobe gently, playing with the silken-strands of his father’s golden hair.

A blissful moan escaped Thranduil’s rosy lips as this touch was already more than he could bear. “Ion-nîn.. you undo me”

His hands were travelling up and down Legolas’ spine, sending shivers of pleasure through the young body.

“Ada…” he shifted his position slightly, resting his legs on each side of his father’s muscular thighs. “Ada.. I love you” he swung his arms around Thranduil’s neck, pulling himself close and claimed the soft, rosy lips in a gentle kiss, a kiss full with all the suppressed longing of the last months.

With his eyes closed he mumbled, voice already filled with desire “Ada.. you taste irresistible” Both were lost in their sinful sensation, forgotten were all set boundaries, as soft, gentle kisses gave way to longer, more passionate needs. Leaning his body completely against his father brought their hard fleshes into perfect contact and soft moans broke the silence of the tranquil night, with Ithil’s eyes as the only witness of their forbidden love. Their tongues were dancing and fighting against each other, their lips sealed in sensation, only to break apart when both were in need of air. Thranduil’s hands started to travel downwards, gently stroking the slender back of his son, painting soft patterns onto the moon-lit skin, experienced fingers travelling down, caressing the firm buttocks. Legolas moaned upon the sensual treatment, whispering hot-breathed non-sense into his father’s ear but his breath missed a beat when Thranduil’s hands came to a rest on his cleft.

_Oh Valar…_

Thranduil realized the slight hesitation of his innocent lover, whispering into the pointy ear of his son “Legolas, pen-neth we can wait.. we do not have to do this if you feel uncertain” followed by a gentle kiss.

“Ada.. I want his! And I want it to share with you” his voice was hoarse with passion “Oh Ada, if you would know how long I have fantasized about this to happen. How often I dreamt of this! Saes! I want you so badly, I need you so badly. Please do not deny me!” he nearly sobbed the last words, afraid that he would wake up from his dream, from this sinful midsummer night’s dream.

This whispered admission pushed Thranduil over the edge of sanity, lifting his son into his arms as he had done so many times before. He carried him out of the warm water into the still pleasantly warm summer night and lowered him carefully onto his back on the mossy ground.  It was a sight to behold, utterly beautiful but yet an illusion of forbidden lovers under the moonlight. Prince and King, Father and Son – but none of them cared anymore.

Thranduil slipped between the willingly parted legs of his son, kneeling above the beautiful image beneath him. Legolas eyes were half-closed, his lips slightly parted with a tongue gently licking his lower lips, his son’s golden mane spilled onto the dark-green ground.

_Valar!_

He had to pause for a minute to soak up the image of the offered beauty.

Bending down, he whispered “My love, ion-nîn, you are so utterly beautiful” before he finally kissed Legolas in a long, searing kiss, taking his time to enjoy the offered willing mouth fully. Beneath him, Legolas squirmed and struggled against the blissful sensation, trying to regain contact with his father’s tender flesh.

Thranduil chuckled "Pen-neth, are we eager tonight?" Legolas was lost for words and simply nodded.

Thranduil swore to himself in silence to behave, not to be carried away with passion. This was special, so special. He searched for the pockets of his robe, retrieving a  small golden vial with scented rose oil.

“Legolas?” it was a mere whisper to his son “Saes, my love, open your wonderful eyes for me. I would like to see you, I would like to see your passion and your feelings and I would like to be able to see any unease and act upon it.”

Legolas obeyed and opened his midnight-blue eyes, locking the gaze with his father. His thighs were carefully placed around his Ada’s strong hips, giving better access to his precious spot. When one oiled finger slipped carefully inside his opening, his heart missed a beat, he was lost in this divine sensation

_Oh Valar, this is entirely intoxicating. How long have I dreamt about his? How often did I paint this fantasy?_

And now? Thranduil added more oil and returned with two fingers, gently opening the tight body, searching for the sweet spot.

“Valar, oh pen-neth, you are so tight” Thranduil’s voice was hoarse, heavy with need and passion but despite all his own desire he carefully studied every expression Legolas showed.

_Aye! My forbidden dreams come true, so very true._

When Thranduil stroked his sweet hidden spot for the first time he could do nothing more than scream “Adaa..” He saw stars exploding before his inner eye, unable to breath, unable to think, he wriggled with desire, burying his fingers deeper into his father’s flesh. With the second stroke he was lost and so hard, harder than he had ever imagine that one could be.

“Adaa!! I’m so close.. so .. close.. please.. fuck me!”

Thranduil’s eyes grew wide upon the admission, shaking his head in slight amusement _Valar!_ “Ion-nîn, such dirty words from such a beautiful mouth” he gently caressed the bruised lips with his other hand.

“Please, Ada.. I beg.. take me, make me yours” Oh Valar, he could not stand the torture anymore, Legolas was set on fire, burning with need.

Judging that his lovely îon was ready for him, Thranduil removed his fingers and replaced it with the head of his erection.

“Your darkest wish will be granted, my love. Your darkest desire will be fulfilled” he whispered into Legolas’ pointy ear as he sheathed himself inch by inch, followed by a searing, passionate kiss to ease away the first pain. As he continued to move inside, Legolas broke the kiss and threw his head back in passion, he moaned and squirmed, his strong  arms clinging onto his father’s back, nails buried into the soft flesh, leaving sinful traces behind. Both panted in pure desire, sapphire eyes sparkling with lust and pleasure met.

“Adaa..” Legolas squeaked in passion “do not torture me. Saes! I am so close, please” he flutterd his eye lashes. “Move! Now!”

Thranduil chuckled inwardly _Oh gods, this is going to get interesting._ He was not commanded by anyone in the last thousand years, even less from an elfling.

“As you wish my prince” Thranduil sheathed himself to the hilt and began to move within his son’s utterly tight heat, their lips brought together in a furious kiss.

He swallowed his son’s moans and blissful cries as he took him slowly, inch by inch, in and out. It did not take long until Legolas tried to meet his Ada’s trusts, as the sensation was overwhelming for the young boy. He was so close, so very close! As if Thranduil could read his mind he began to caress his aching member, at first playfully massaging the tip of his erection before he continued to stroke the entire length, never stopping to trust in and out.

“Adaa.. I’m so close, I…” his words were lost when his father bend forward. With this movement his Ada was buried entirely within him, licking and sucking the sensitive ear-lobe. It was more he could bear, his head flew back in passion when he screamed his father’s name into the moonlight. Thranduil could not hold back either, when the already tight passage contracted further around his hard cock.

“Valar” he moaned in passion “Oh, ion, melethren, I love you” Too long had he dreamt in secret of this situation to happen.

He screamed his lover’s name into the dark night when his own release tore through him, filling his son’s heat with his seed. Panting for breath, feeling spent and exhausted, Thranduil collapsed onto the tender form beneath him, placing a lazy kiss filled with all love on Arda onto his son’s lips. He stroked the golden locks of his lovely son, gently playing with the silken-strands glowing in the moonlight. And there they lay, king atop prince, father atop his son. Exhausted, spent yet entirely satisfied. As he finally rolled off his beloved onto the side, Thranduil whispered in a sleepy voice into his son’s ear “Oh îon, I love you, I love you more than you can imagine”

Thranduil had almost slipped into the lands of dreams with gentle hands constantly running up and down his chest, when a lovely voice interrupted his slumber.

“Ada?” he almost lost his words into the suppressed giggle

“Legolas? What is it? I am tired, I am over four thousand years older than you are my young one“ he frowned, feeling exhausted from their lovemaking.

“I mean.. you said, I am yours now … err.. does that mean I am Queen of Mirkwood then? Will you get me such a crown? Saes, Ada!” Legolas pinched the golden circlet away from his father and placed it onto his own golden head. “Look, Ada, it fits perfectly”

Now it was Thranduil who had to suppress his laughter, mimicking the stern expression of an angry father “Oh Legolas, you naughty little brat. I have the impression that I neglected my disciplinary responsibility for you recently” he slapped his son playfully onto the buttocks. Oh how he loved Legolas’ humor.

“Ayaaaaa“ he squeaked “I would like that!” he smiled and fluttered his eyelashes “Ada?” More! Please, please, I beg you! Come on, you are not THAT old.”

Thranduil’s eyes widened upon Legolas’ last words “Valar, you will be my ruin, my beautiful little ELFLING” he moved in quick movement on top of the young one and pinned him helplessly to the ground. In a hoarse voice he whispered into Legolas’ hot ear “I swear, you will beg for my mercy before the night is over”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Legolas awoke from his dreadful dream when he cried out his father’s name. He was entirely shocked upon the fact that he had actually screamed his Ada’s name into the woods! Aloud, panting and sweating, quivering with sensation – when he was experiencing the most intensive climax of his young life. A blissful release given to him by mere images, images how his beloved Ada took him on a mossy forest bed for the second time in a single, moon-lit night.

“What is wrong with me?” he sobbed bitterly into the solitude of the forest, sitting on the mossy stone with knees pushed to the chest, forehead resting on his arms .

“It is unforgiving. What, oh what is so utterly wrong with me? Why, oh why, by the Valar why do I have to fall in love with my Ada? VALAR! Who gives me those dreams? Why, oh why? It is forbidden, it is wrong.”

Yet it was so very true! Every word, every dream was nothing but the sad and forbidden truth! He had fallen in love with his Ada, he could not deny it! Not anymore! It was by far too real, he could still feel the gentle touches of his father’s fingers running down his spine, tasting the sweet flavor of strawberries on his lips. It was there, constantly – and he could not deny that he longed – starved – for his fantasies to become reality, having a clandestine meeting in the moonlight, a secret and sinful encounter with his Ada. Right here in the wild woods. _Oh Valar! Why are you putting me on this test?? Why does fate make me suffer?_ He wept like an elfling who had fallen off from his horse for the first time.

_****Nay, pen-neth. This is no test we put upon, this is no game we are playing with you. This is your own special life, our dear prince. Do not curse us, do not forsake us for your own desires. Remember our words, the choice is yet upon you****_

He was torn out of his self-pity when he heard chatting and giggling ellith approach. _Nay! Nay! Not now!_ He wrapped his towel around his waist and was running into the direction of his talan, completely forgotten that Galion would await him.

\-----------------------

Thranduil had vowed never to take part in this ceremony again - and yet he was standing in his chambers, awaiting the sunset and the start of the festivities. He had vowed never to take part in the festivities again in honor of the sacred night he had shared with his beloved wife, Legolas’ mother, exactly fifty-five years ago, the blessed night when his queen received his precious son. Sadness combined with loneliness overwhelmed him as his memory drifted off into the past, bringing back all the joyful days he had shared with her for centuries.

And now? Despite the endless love for his children his life had been utterly lonesome for the last fifty years, filled with nothing more than duties, boring council meetings, more duties as king, correspondence with other realms, receiving boring visitors and so on and on and on. He had never taken a partner again after his queen had left Arda’s shores and in his grief, Thranduil avoided all possible opportunities and dismissed all suitors of whom he had always had many. His status as King of Mirkwood did not simplify the matter.  Sadly, he whispered to the walls of his chambers

“Oh Valar!” he had to admit that he missed the other half of his soul, a true love, a love to live for. Thranduil frowned. Yes, there had been some adventures, there had been this passionate night with Fergil some moons ago – a lost wager Fergil had to fulfill, a wager from a stupid drinking game which Fergil had played with the King of Mirkwood, Galion and Thranduil’s chief advisor. Thranduil who had won the game giggled helplessly. This wager - placed by the always plotting Galion - had been simply hilarious, as the loser of the game had to yield to the victor for a night. To yield and to surrender, something none of them could easily bear.

“Gods, such a wager between the most stubborn and dominate elves in the woodland realm” he chuckled even more, remembering the horror-stricken face of Fergil realizing that he had lost.

“Gods, no.” Thranduil had to confess that it had been pure pleasure to see his proud and stubborn Captain of the Guard yield to him. Yielding to his mighty king. Oh he liked that thought.. And how he liked this very thought.

In a hoarse voice he spoke to himself “What a perfect theme for a role play night” _Valar! Nay!_ He shook his head as a reminder.

_No role play, no mighty king, nay, nay nay! Not tonight!_

Tonight, the night of the Beltaine festivities, was the only day when he could be a common elf, a mere ellon with dreams of love, dressed in plain black leggings and an unspectacular moss-green tunic. Himself, Thranduil. Not king of Mirkwood - famous for tantrums, stubbornness and his piercing icy gaze, not his highness, surrounded by soft-soaping servants. Nay! Thranduil enjoyed the idea of being a common wood-elf, dressed in leggings and simple green tunic like every other male elf tonight, dearly.

A broad smile crossed his handsome face when he studied the features of his mirror-image, a smile surrounded by unbraided golden tresses, his head crowned by a floral circlet made out of green-golden birch leaves perfectly matching the heavy dark-green tone of ivy. Little white flowers of hawthorn, reflecting the sparkle in Thranduil’s eyes, were carefully woven into the leaf-crown together with a small portion of poet’s jasmine, a flower with intoxicating incense. He was entirely pleased with his outer appearance, partly doleful to hide his face from his forehead to the nose behind a mask of gentle leaves.

“Aye, I know, I know. The rules of Beltaine are strict and they are there for a reason” he sighed, “and I cannot deny enjoying the fact that I won’t be recognized tonight.”

And with this admission Thranduil took a last sip from his wine goblet, grabbed a small vial from the nightstand and rushed out from his chambers into the sinful night.

Despite the many many years Thranduil had dwelled on Arda’s soil he felt extremely excited and yes, he was slightly nervous.


	8. Before the festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galion takes care of an utterly distracted Legolas before the festivities
> 
> (I planned to post everything together as a last chapter but I'm overloaded with work ... so at least a little appetizer ;) )

**Chapter 8 - Trembling**

**\-------------------**

Galion’s eyes wandered through the leaf-canopy up into the sky, already painted in beautiful red and purple shades as Anor continued its travel westwards “Gods, where is the young one?” he was slightly worried, pacing Legolas’ room up and down in concern. “It must have been at least two hours since he left. Two hours for a bath?”

He shook his head in disbelief and added more to himself “aye, well, well, alright, he is Thranduil’s heir, so two hours would be swift.”

Galion frowned, but a smile crossed his features at the same time when he thought of his royal family - father and his youngest son were so alike, not only in their beautiful appearance but in their very soul, resembling more brothers than parent and child.

\---------

Tears were flowing freely down Legolas’ burning cheeks when he climbed the stairs up into the high tree of his talan, his sanctuary, his little refuge in the woods, the place where he could hide and weep in sorrow. His mind was still somehow caught in the past daydream, playing the sinful scene on the mossy floor over and over again, his father’s dirty words and his own needy cries echoed in his head, driving him insane “Iôn-nîn, I love you, I desire you, I want to be one with you again, my beautiful son.”

He sobbed bitterly “Oh Ada, only one night, only once .. oh saes! if you would only know how I des....” when he slammed the door open but cut his words off, eyes wide with shock and horror.

_NAY! Shhiiiiit, f….. GALION! What did he hear? Naaay!_

He had completely forgotten that Galion wanted to share him company until tonight’s festivities start, awaiting his return from the bath in the talan

_Naaayy! The festivities, I have completely forgotten, the sun is already setting, oh valar!_

Legolas’ head spun wildly, his little world was upside down once again, he did not know how to react, how to …

“Valar!” He cursed and cried, unaware that he had tumbled right into Galion’s strong arms, sobbing into the midnight-blue robe of his father’s friend. Soothing words reached Legolas’ ears but not yet his mind “Shh, my dear prince, what has upset you, what did happen?” Galion tightened his embrace around the trembling body buried in his arms. He was greatly worried by the sight of the young boy, not knowing what the young one had upset so awfully. He had overheard a pleading sound when Legolas moved up the stairs to the talan but was not able to catch any of the words – maybe it was for the better he thought inwardly, sighing. Something was dearly amiss with Thranduil’s youngest, after what he just had witnessed Galion was even more certain about it than in the beginning - yet he could not tell of what sort.

Legolas’ face was stricken with pain, his eyes reddened from the numerous tears he had shed.

Galions words were spoken softly into the ears of the sobbing elfling “Legolas, calm down, everything is alright”

_Oh Galion - nothing is alright, NOTHING at all! At least not if I am involved"_

"Anor’s rays are already leaving the woods, only a while until the festivities start pen-neth, you do not want to be late, do you?” he gently wiped away some of the running tears with his sleeve.

“Hannon le, Galion. I thank you dearly” with a trembling voice he continued “I have fallen asleep in the hidden pool and a nightmare had encountered me” he sighed, relieved not to tell a lie again as it was true.

It had been – it IS – a nightmare, although one of a different sort, his own, very special nightmare.

“Legolas, it is alright, calm down my dear prince” he shooed the young one into the direction of the dressing table, waving him to sit down in front of the large mirror “Legolas … you look disastrous, your hair is an entire mess, your eyes are swollen with tears.” Galion shook his head in disbelief, this was not the proud and self-confident young prince he knew

“Nay. You cannot go to the festivities like this, let me help you to become yourself again.” Legolas obeyed and sat down in front of the mirror, still wearing little more than the towel around his waist.

Even though he could not admit it openly, he was glad that Galion took care of him and his confused state of mind. Standing behind the seated prince, Galion applied some of Legolas’ intensive scenting violet oil onto the golden mane and combed cautiously through the tangled tresses, still wet from the thermal water before he gave a soft massage to the scalp. The still shaking figure beneath him relaxed visibly upon the treatment and Galion was pleased when a sigh escaped the rosy lips of Thranduil’s youngest.

 _Aye, this always_ _helps_ – a broad smile crossed his features as his skilled hands travelled further down, giving the tensed neck and shoulders the same therapy for some time. “Legolas.. Legolas.. shhh” Galion whispered into the pointy ear of Legolas “do not drift off into Irmo’s realm.”

He was greeted by sleepy but friendly and calmed sapphire eyes through the mirror.

With a played annoyed voice he added “My dear prince, good eve again. I might be wrong, but I assume that you still want to join our Beltaine festivities or would you prefer to have your beauty sleep instead?” he could not hide his amusement upon the notion.

“Nay, Galion and pardon me, no beauty sleep tonight” Legolas shook his head, feeling at ease again “My mind just slipped away, gathering strength for the rites of old” his voice was filled with excitement once again “I wonder what and who will await me in tonight’s enchanted forest under Ithil’s watchful eyes?”

The mere thought of what might happen made Legolas utterly nervous, shifting in his chair back and forth.

“That I cannot tell you, my dear friend“ Galion answered as he looked at Legolas in the mirror “the only answer I can give you: be yourself, be open-hearted and –minded and love will find you, be assured.”

He began to weave beautiful braids into the scented golden strands, keeping the hair out of Legolas’ face, a tiny plait on every site and a slightly larger one at the back of the head. The fingers of the young boy were fumbling in a small wooden box, as he found what he was searching for, he handed three precious hair-clips in the shape of leaves to Galion who shook his head  “Nay, pen-neth. You cannot wear them tonight as other’s might be able to recognize you. If more than one member of a family joins the rites, they are allowed to wear an equal piece of jewelry woven into the flower crown to avoid incestuous dalliances, this is the only exception from the rules.”

For a second the thought of Thranduil joining the ritual tonight crossed Galion’s mind but he pushed the idea away in an instant.

 _Nay, the King of Mirkwood had not done so in the last fifty years_ and Galion was certain that Thranduil would stick again to his vow he had made a long time ago. Instead of the mithril clips he used white ribbons with silvery yawns - the typical colors of the Beltaine festivities - to fasten Legolas’ braids, entirely pleased with his artwork a smile crossed his features. Galion retrieved the floral crown from the nightstand and placed it carefully onto Legolas’ head

 _Valar! He is so beautiful, so entirely alluring in his innocence!_ eyes wide in astonishment.

He was stunned by the beautiful appearance of the young boy and gasped mouth open “Legolas, look at you, your beauty is enchanting and many will fall under your spell tonight, many will try to woo you. I wish you all the best my dear friend, but remember my words: stay away from hawthorn brandy and let your heart decide, it will guide you.”

Legolas rose from his chair and disappeared into the small bathroom of his talan, changing the towel around his waist for plain black leggings and a simple silken green tunic, dancing around his body in the soft air.  Standing in front of the large mirror, he admired his appearance – Galion was right, he nodded to his charming mirror image – never before had he felt so beautiful, so pure, and yes - he smiled coyly – so seductive.

_Oh Galion! What would I have done without you tonight?_

Smiling, Legolas moved back into the main room and  towards Galion, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead “Hannon le, mellon. Thank you for everything, Galion. I cannot express my gratitude, but be assured, I will not forget your help.” And with this statement he rushed out into the night, when a strong grip at his wrist pulled him back into the talan

“Legolas?” with a smirk, Galion handed the wooden casket to Thranduil’s heir “I think you have forgotten something of importance.”


	9. Beltaine festivities - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas joins the festivities and falls under the spell of a beautiful stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare’s “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” was highly inspiring for this chapter and I snatched a fitting quote here and there.
> 
> My greenwood elves live in close touch with nature, following ancient rites & rituals (their Beltaine is a combination between Beltane and Walpurgis Night) and as they live in the woods they are aware of certain qualities of plants – and yes, they use them for their Beltane rites. The “magical wine” in this chapter is red-wine mixed with a diluted draught of Belladonna (deadly nightshade), henbane, poison hemlock and idle-in-love flowers (except the idle-in-love flower these are the traditional ingredients of witches’ flying ointments). It affects the visual and acoustic perception of everyone who drinks it immensely. The effect lasts some hours.  
> So in brief: my elves are slightly dizzy (and some are drunk) in this chapter as the draught is hallucinogenic. The voices of the participants of the festivities sound entirely different than usually and the cognition is feinted, therefore they won’t recognize each other when they meet and speak. Idle-in-love flower makes it easier to fall in love (thank you, Dear Shakespeare). 
> 
> Text in ~// … //~ is music of the Beltaine festivities  
> italics are thoughts of my characters

**Chapter 9 – Beltaine, the Sacred Night – Part I**

\-------------

The last rays of Anor left Arda’s shores and sparked a firework of exploding colors into the cloudless sky, bright orange tones mixed with the sinful shades of violets  - a herald of the sinful moments of tonight’s festivities. Thranduil was early when he reached the entrance of the secluded clearing deep within his enchanted forest

_So beautiful, this forest is so very beautiful_ dreamingly he admired his realm when a goblet filled with magical red wine was handed to him, the traditional draught of Mirkwoods Beltaine festivities, the draught compulsory for the participation in the rites of old, the drew to delude all senses.

Thranduil grimaced upon the strange taste of the red-brownish spicy liquid and spat “Aya, I remember” when he downed the offered brew in one single sip.

The bitter taste was definitely not to the king’s liking, his degustation more used to the sweetness of elusive wines and brandy. He still felt slightly nervous when he entered the territory of tonight’s festivities even if – until now at least - only a few elves gathered around the tables and wooden taverns, ellith dressed in silken gowns reflecting Elbereth’ precious gems, ellyn in the green tones of the forest, all awaiting the wonders of the rites and rituals, all unbound. The sacred night was meant for unbound and mated partners alike but the festivities were solemnly for the lonely souls as couples spent their Beltaine rites deep within the forest, away from the crowd.

 

A smile crossed Thranduil’s features when his gaze travelled over the richly decorated clearing. Wooden taverns serving heavy and sweet Dorwinion, hawthorn brandy and spicy ales, were built at the edges of the glade for this single night alone, in the middle of the clearing was a grande pyre made of carefully stacked branches enthroned, the pyre for tonight’s sacred bonfire.

Every here and there small fire places were built to offer the participants some solitude away from the gathering crowd. Thranduil was thrilled to the core by the mere sigh - thrilled by distant memories of old flowing carelessly into his mind,  thrilled by anticipation of tonight’s ending. A gentle spring breeze danced through his unbraided hair and the floral crown, golden strands swirled gently around his broad shoulders as he passed by a small group of elves, maidens and men alike. They were lost in their conversation, voices filled with absolute excitement. Thranduil raised an eyebrow when he overheard scatters of their conversation

“Have you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“..Somebody told me.. our king had come for tonight’s festivities”

“Really? Naaah.. don’t believe it. He would never …”

“Yes yes, they say it is true, he had really joined… first-hand information, you know“

“Elbereth, help! I wonder .. how .. I mean, how it would be like.. he’s so beautiful”

_Oh Valar!_ Thranduil was ever grateful for his mask of leaves in this moment, giving him some privacy for pities sake even though he was more than tempted to interrupt their gossiping by revealing himself but pushed the thought away. _Nay!_ The evening would be ruined as no-one was allowed to remove the hides before Anor rises again. All he could do, slightly angry, was to shake his head in wonder and disbelief upon his foolish subjects and curse to himself.

_Oh god gracious!_ he swore to himself, fuming inwardly _if I will ever find out about that gossipy elf - dwelling in my realm upon my expenses - I  swear, I will sell him for a penny to the next bunch of bawdy dwarves seeking trade with my kingdom. May the Valar help him then! No prey will I become tonight, no-one shall woo me in scorn!_ his soft and gentle expression was gone from his eyes within mere seconds, his stare becoming predatory and distant.

Still shaking his head, he walked away from the chatting elves towards the wooden tavern on the opposite of the clearing. Moistening his lips he admitted to himself “Aye, some hawthorn brandy will be a perfect ease.”

Hawthorn brandy. The sole thought of the special brandy made Thranduil mad with desire, remembering all too well how some nights had ended when this drink was involved. For Mirkwoods King there was no brew on Arda tasting so deliciously, so sinful, so entirely divine - like the hawthorn flower itself, the sacred flower of the Queen of the May. And aye, the aphrodisiac effect was the very reason why it was served as a special concoction for the Beltaine rites.

 

\------------------

Legolas rushed out from his talan into the woods, his wish casket tucked tightly under his arm like a box filled with precious gems. As his gaze travelled skywards he saw the most beautiful sunset he had ever witnessed, the setting of Anor painted the sky into blissful shades of violet and golden-red, dancing flames high above the golden illuminated trees.

He mumbled to himself “Maybe the Valar have their very own special Beltaine festivity tonight?” chuckling upon the foolish thought.

The setting sun was a constant reminder for the young boy that he was already late but this deed had to be fulfilled beforehand. His mind was swirling, his golden hair flowing in the soft spring breeze when he raced on bare-feet through his father’s enchanted forest towards the hidden thermal spring and his very special weeping willow. He sank onto his knees beneath the weeping willow, extending his hands he dug a small hole carefully into the soft soil and buried his wish casket with eyes closed, absolutely concentrated upon his buried wish. A blissful sigh escaped his parted, rosy lips when he mumbled his prayers into the solemnity

_Oh Elbereth, by the Valar, I ask thee, take my wish buried under the wings of the weeping willow here high into the sky_ closing the earthly grave with its soil again. Without looking back, Legolas headed into the direction of the secluded glade and as he ran, nervousness filled him.

_What if they’ll find out that I am underage? Discover that I am only a mere elfling sneaking into the festivities, seeking the forbidden? If.. if they drag me before Ada?_

He twitched his fingers and tried to push the thoughts away.

“Naaa, they won’t, we all look the same tonight” he tried to sooth himself, releasing a tormented sigh. Legolas came to an abrupt standstill before he could spin his worries any further. His eyes widened dramatically, only now fully realizing where he was and what he was up to:  Legolas was standing in front of the entrance to the hidden glade, a secluded part of his Ada’s forest that he had never wandered before. Upon realization that there was no turning back a shiver of delight ran down his spine and it took the young boy all his courage to step forward to face the guardians of tonight’s festivities.

_\------------------_

 “Tonight, love does not look with the eyes, but with the mind, with the very soul.” With those words a goblet filled with magical red wine was handed to Legolas, the traditional draught of Mirkwoods Beltaine festivities.

“Remember these Rites are secret, you must never speak of what happens here tonight. Respect these ancient traditions and you are welcomed to join the Queen of the May.”

The magical wine had the taste of a heavy barrique vintage containing light notes of blueberries and black currant, yet there was a stronger, deeper note in the aftertaste. The earthy bouquet reminded Legolas of the flavor of fresh juniper and the spicy scent of nutmeg. He was still nervous, but somehow it felt differently inside him, it was nervousness mixed with curiosity and longing - his eyes wandered in astonishment over the glade and he caught a small glimpse of what tonight’s festivity was all about – passion and pleasure.

_By the Valar!_ his lips were slightly parted as his gaze rested on two male elves, their bodies tangled with each other, kissing sinfully in the distance.

_VALAR!_

Legolas knew it was not very polite to look - no - to stare in that way but he couldn’t help. It was simply impossible for the young boy to turn his eyes away as the mere sight of the two kissing elves was so intoxicating, sending shivers of sensation down his spine. His innocent body betrayed him, had betrayed him again. He shook his head in disbelief and turned around with flushed cheeks, grateful for the mask of leaves and headed towards one of the wooden taverns.

Speaking to himself and unable to rise his gaze from the ground he mumbled “Maybe a glass or two of Dorwinion will ease my nervousness“

Several other elves awaited to be served one of the fine liquors and wines, all endowed with beautiful floral crowns. Legolas inhaled a deep breath, catching the different aromas of the flowers.

He could smell the subtle scent of hawthorn, the floral aroma of marigold and violets, the intoxic lilies of the valley and the sinful bouquet of primroses – _Primroses! Valar_ – his mind went blank for a second, remembering his sinful dreams but pushed the thought aside - yet he did not dare to look upon the bearers of the crowns.

_Oh come on! Legolas, do not make an entire fool out of yourself. Do not stare down on the floor with averted eyes!_

Legolas cursed inwardly upon his own insecurity and foolishness

_Remember why you decided to join the rites tonight!_ Legolas repeated the last words over and over in his mind, finally lifting his sapphire eyes.

 

\-----------------------

Thranduil groaned with annoyance as he tried to twist through the crowd, away from the gathering around the tavern, carrying two heavy goblets of hawthorn brandy in his hands. Although feeling slightly dizzy from the brandy himself, he felt uncomfortable among all the elves, some of the younger ones already heavily drunk, babbling non-sense into the early eve of Beltaine, trying to touch ever here and there.

_Nay_ he thought, feeling pity for the young ones _the night has not yet started and it is already over._

As he had finally managed to escape the worst his eyes met the sapphire blue orbs of a beautiful young elf, sparkling in the dim candle light, his golden skin reflecting their soft flames. Their gazes were locked for only mere seconds, seconds which seemed an eternity for Thranduil, all around him became blurred of a sudden, dim voices faded unheard into the chill spring air. The world paused for a moment, giving him the feeling that they were the only elves dwelling on Arda’s soil.

With a blissful sigh, Thranduil inhaled the fresh scent of violets and ivy leaves, combined with the spicy note of marigold, an intoxicating mixture. With eyes wide in astonishment, it seemed if he could see into the very soul of the blonde ellon - a soul so beautiful and innocent, yet there was something else in those sapphire eyes, hidden deep within, locked.

Was it inner turmoil? Pain? Or just insecurity? Thranduil could not tell, but he was utterly startled upon the glimpse of the strangers’ thoughts he just had caught and was lost for words, something that did not happen frequently to the King of Mirkwood.

Whispering to himself “Nay, this could not have been real” Thranduil was so churned that he nearly dropped his goblets of brandy. Within a blink of his eyes the beautiful golden vision of the elf was gone, the world around him was buzzing again, filled with laughter and songs of other elves.

Thranduil shook his head in wonder, aware of the rare gift which was just presented to him

_How is this possible? How can I read the very mind of a stranger, the carefully hidden thoughts?_ or was the strong draught of hawthorn brandy already playing tricks on him?

He could not tell the truth, but he knew that he wants to, has to and – yes – need to lay his eyes upon this elf, this very special elf again “and if I shall only watch him tonight, dancing under Ithil’s soft rays, I would be more than pleased, it would be more than I could ask for“ he licked his lips in anticipation when something deep within him awoke, something Thranduil had thought was lost and buried long ago.

 

\-------------------

Heavenly tones of invisible drums, pipes and flutes echoed through the trees, arising from different locations within the great forest, distant whispered voices joined them in sinful songs, creating an almost magical atmosphere. Legolas was lost to the music in the distance, unaware if those voices were reality or if the magical wine already played tricks upon him. Already caught in the sinful spell of Beltaine he decided to push all left sanity aside – tonight’s no night of sanity, tonight’s divine! Another goblet of Dorwinion was drowned upon this admission.

 

_~//All across the barren land_  
Still cold from winter's hand  
It has been a time for tears  
Season of the Goddess return  
On this eve, the first summer night  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Set the Beltaine fires alight //~

The drums pounded, once, twice, and all over again. Suddenly all went silent and upon the next drum beat the crowd cried again:

“The spring is dead! The spring is dead!”

These were the magical words upon the torchbearers casted their lighted brands into the carefully stacked branches of the grand pyre in the middle of the clearing. The bonfire caught and caught as expanding flames leapt like waves towards the azure-blue of the early night sky, painting the secluded clearing in a sinful golden-red veil, before they finally disappeared in the evening air. Legolas stood silently within a circle of other elves in front of the fire, staring into the dancing flames, mesmerized and entirely unaware that he was being watched from the distance. Longing, piercing eyes rested upon his slender form, wandered from his golden mane down his spine and traveled further north, finding a sinful stop at firm buttocks, studying every curve. Tender fingers painted their beautiful shape into the darkness, hidden in the shades of the trees, away from the crowd, away from all eyes, a secret longing.

The mere sight of the young body pushed Thranduil’s desire for the golden elf almost over the edge, his body ached with longing and unsated need. He whispered into the darkness, his voice hoarse “Oh Valar! What sinful spell did you put upon me?“

The silence was interrupted as the drums pounded again with a variety of pipes and wooden flutes joining them - a frantic sound like the roll of unleashed thunder! Upon the decay of the thunders, mystical voices joined the instrumental music – some from far away, some from the middle of the large crowd gathered around the lit bonfire. Legolas stood with wide-eyes and lips open in astonishment, his mind spinning upon the visual and acoustical sensation! Never before in his life he had felt so excited, so intoxicated, so pure – it was a divine feeling.

_~// Season of the Goddess return_  
Hail! Hail! The Queen of the May!  
Now is the season, now is the day  
A time to laugh and a time to play  
Hail! Hail! the Queen of the May//~

The dancers around the pyre froze when the Queen of the May stepped into the enchanted circle, wearing nothing more than a nearly transparent white dress swirling around her slender figure. Sparkling white gem were woven into her long golden hair and piercing green eyes could be seen under the mask of ivy leaves, a divine goddess, emitting a truly magical atmosphere. She was followed by the Green Man, her counter-part in the Beltaine rites, the horned god of old – wearing only the dark-green of ivy-leaves upon his golden skin.

They started to dance upon the sound of wooden flutes and pipes, arms lifted and entangled, feet about to leave the ground, fiery eyes locked with the other. They danced as if they lived in another world, in a world consisting only of them alone and their passion. Legolas eyes grew wide upon the show they performed in the middle of spectators. The dance was utterly sinful, intoxicating - it was a dance of pure seduction, filled with longing and passion. The magic in the air thickened as they met for a searing kissed, arms entangled, their bodies moving in a frantic rhythm. An entirely sinful rhythm, supported by pounding drums, a rhythm designed to set the attendants on fire, the blissful sound of the sacred marriage. With the clash of a roaring thunder and screams their dance ended abruptly and the sacred couple disappeared into the dark woods.

“The spring is dead! Hail! Hail! The Queen of the May! A time to laugh, time to play!”

And with this statement, the festivities were opened - several torches were lit with the fire of the great bonfire in the middle of the clearing to set the smaller fireplaces alight. Hidden and more secluded sitting areas around the small fires could be seen upon the new light. The air was heavy with the incense of spring flowers, night blooming jasmine, violets, hawthorns and wild orchids mixed with the musky aroma of ale and hawthorn brandy, which was served by young ellith.

The joyful tones of shawms, bagpipes and lyres merged with the laughter and cheerful chatting of the crowd. Legolas was as truly amazed by the mere sight of the Beltaine festivities, outrivaling everything Galion had told him beforehand. He chatted cheerfully with both ellon and ellith alike, drinking the sweet vintage Dorwinion and watched several newly found couples disappearing from the clearing into the darkness of the woods. A smaller fire nearby was used for the blessing ritual of the newly found – he stared as another couple made their jump over the fire and kissed after landing safely before they disappeared into the woods, out of sight.

Legolas wondered if and whom he would find tonight, if he would share a sinful night under Ithil’s watchful eyes. Mesmerized by the dancing flames and somehow dizzy from the wine he mumbled to himself

_“Who will I find? What will we share – what do I want to share?”_ He was so lost in thoughts and overwhelmed by all the nightly impressions that he did not realize that a young female was already holding his free hand.

He was torn out of his trance when she whispered with hot breath into his pointy ear “Good eve’ mellon-nîn, good eve’ to you. Well met in this sinful night.”

She started to caress his cheeks gently, placing a shy kiss onto his neck “It is nearly midnight, yet here you stand alone, mesmerizing. Why waste this precious night alone? Come, jump with me. Jump with me over the fire and leave the glade for a more secluded spot.”

_Valar!_ Legolas’ mind was spinning, not only from the draugh.

_Valar! Nay, how do I tell her?_

He searched desperately for an appropriate answer as he did not want to hurt the beautiful young maiden.

“Good night to you, Queen of the May. Ill met by moonlight I would say, as my interest lies beyond what you can offer“ he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes hoping that she would understand the hint.

Legolas bowed slightly before the young maiden, still shocked upon his own boldness and took his leave to a more secluded and empty fireplace at the outskirts of the clearing.

\---------

Hidden in the shadows of a large birch-tree nearby, Thranduil sighed with relief. His heart had missed several beats when he saw the young ellith approaching his prey, the prey he had watched the entire festivities, the entire night. Thranduil felt jealousy close to mania – a jealousy which he had never felt before in his entire life, a feeling deep within was roaring. He could not help but he was drawn to the young elf from the first time he had laid an eye upon him tonight. This slender figure with the handsome face, wearing the most beautiful flower crown he had ever seen, the most beautiful and sparkling sapphire eyes on Arda. Yet, for some reason he hesitated to approach the beauty, something told him that this elf was special, so very special. He had to admit that he was entirely nervous, afraid to ruin the perfect situation, the only chance he would have tonight. _O! Elbereth! Guide me, lead me, show me my way!_ The many, carefully chosen words he wanted to say to the young elf played constantly within his mind. Over and over again.

\----------------

Sitting down, Legolas sighed, taking a large sip of the heavy wine from his goblet.

In slight frustration he shook his head “Nay! That was not so nice” but somehow he had never expected that an elleth could approach him, he felt truly sorry for the young girl.

His gaze wandered from fireplace to fireplace, to the distant musicians and the newly met couples who were dancing around the great bonfire and finally to Ithil’s figure hanging in the dark sky painting the glade in a soft twilight.

He mumbled into the darkness “Aye, she was right, it must be almost midnight”

Legolas stared into the fire and enjoyed the warmth it reflected upon his body, watching the dance of the flames painting shadows into the trees. When a new chant started, he got caught by the enchanting melody of the pipes and bodhran drums, humming the melody into his own little bonfire.

_~// Come and dance with me to the sound_  
Of enchanted feet thumping on the ground  
And if you listen well, you're surely bound  
To join the dancing wildly round //~

“Mae govannen, mellon-nîn. Pardon me to interrupt your solitude but your magical beauty had drawn me here. Tonight, through the forest I have gone, but such beauty found I none, no-one of whom my eye and mind did approve until I’ve seen you. Do you mind to share your company with me?”

Legolas was dearly touched by the gentle spoken words, never before had some-one talked in such fine manners to him nor did he expect to hear those words tonight.

He felt somehow shy in the presence of the other elf, a beautiful ellon with broad shoulders, a well-defined muscular chest was hidden under the light green tunic, firm but yet tender hands and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, embedded into a golden frame, crowned with a beautiful circlet in the different greens of the forest and whites, reflecting the dancing flames.

_By the Valar!_

The sight nearly took his breath away, he felt as if he was drawn to the stranger like a moth to the searing flame.

“Nay, I do not mind – on the contrary, I would enjoy to keep you company yet I do not know if I am on a par.” With a waving hand, Legolas invited the elf to take the empty seat next to him and was thanked with the most beautiful smile on Arda.

_Valar! Guide me!_

“Hannon le, mellon-nîn.”Grateful for the offered seat only inches away from the young beauty, Thranduil chose his next words carefully, afraid that he would chase away the elf as the maiden did only a while ago

“I am wondering why such a beautiful creature still lingers in the twilight of the clearing, watching the dancing flames in solitude? Why not dance with the others, why not run into the woods? Why seeking solemnity?” Nervously, he awaited the reaction of his prey and soaked up the bloomy scent of violets and marigold.

_Valar! Not only is his appearance intoxicating!_ His eyes began to travel down the handsome face, touching every inch of the perfect golden skin, studying the sinful curves of those rosy lips.

“Well … err … the .. well .. maybe it sounds like an utterly foolish intention for Beltaine“ Legolas took a sip from his goblet, considering how to phrase his feelings “but.. I did not want to run away into the woods with the very first elf I’ve met .. it might sound foolish to your ears but some magic told me.. something special, somebody special would await me before Anor touches the leaf-canopy again.” He smiled coyly with lowered eyes

“I.. think .. I was .. I do not know … but … I ..think .. I .. was waiting for you” unsure if he had made an entire fool out of himself with the last admission. But it was so very true, something had hold him back, something deep within his heart had told him to wait.

 

Thranduil was charmed by the admission of the young elf

_O sweet Elbereth! He takes my breath away, his innocence is so charming, he is so very shy, yet so seductive. Valar, I am lost._

_Lost? Nay!_ Thranduil shook his head inwardly. Nay, he was not lost, on the contrary - never in his life had he been so entirely sure about something - he was set on fire, filled with pleasure and longing for the beautiful creature sitting next to him.

He wondered briefly about the enchanting young elf.

_Do I know him? Have I ever met him before? Nay, I would have remembered these expressive sapphire eyes._

His figure was still slender - revealing that he might not be older than a couple of hundered years - yet his body was muscular, especially the wiry arms caught his interest. _Maybe he is one of the young archers just joined my guards?_ His thoughts drifted off into the past for seconds _Soldiers_ Thranduil had always had a very weak spot for them, he mused _they do not easily yield but if, they obey to the core. Without questions. Aya.. Oh Valar_ he was so painfully aroused that these past memories pushed him nearly over the edge and it took all of Thranduil’s long practiced self-command not to react inappropriate and ravish the young elf just here and now.

Legolas was puzzled when the elf did not respond in a while, whispering in an insecure and sad voice “Did I offend you, did I say anything wrong?” He knew it, he had known it as soon as those words had left his lips, he had ruined this perfect situation.

Thranduil felt dearly sorry for startling the young elf when he was caught in his reverie “Pardon me, mellon-nîn” his words were a mere whisper, carried to the ears of the other with a gentle spring breeze “I was merely lost for words”

Thranduil changed his seating position to be able to look directly into those sparkling sapphire eyes “I was – no I am -enchanted by your beauty. You might think me foolish…” a gentle hand moved upwards, just to touch one of the long silken locks of the young boy playfully “..but do you know, how long it has been since I dared to touch someone like this?” his hand travelled further up and came to rest on the warm and soft golden skin of Legolas, gently stroking the left cheek.

Legolas listened to the softly spoken words, those words weaving a sinful and relaxing spell around him, pushing all doubts aside. He could not hold back a moan when the light caresses of the stranger continued, his eyes half-closed in sensation _Oh Valar! This is divine, oh Elbereth, let him never stop, let this night never end!_

Drawn by magic, drawn by love and longing he leaned into the touch, still hesitating to return the caresses as if his vision would disappear if he dared to touch. A smile crossed Thranduil face upon the admission, bending forward “Do you know how long it has been since I inhaled such a sinful scent, felt the warmth of breath so close to my skin” strong fingers were buried in Legolas’ golden mane, stroking his scalp, gently touching his pointy ears, running over his cheeks.

_Valar!!_

When he opened his eyes again, their lips were only inches apart, almost touching.

The sight took his breath away, words of insecurity fell from the young elf’s lips “Are you sure, that we are awake? It seems to me, that yet we sleep, we dream, a sinful dream”

Thranduil – still playing with one of the silken strands of his soon-to-be-lover - could not resist the temptation any longer, entirely lost for words, without thinking he bridged the distance between their lips, tasting the beautiful elf for the very first time. The ruby lips reflected the taste of soft spring rain and the sun, blueberries combined with cherries.

_Oh sweet Elbereth! If I could only taste him ever and ever again_

It was a shy kiss, tasting of strawberries, currants and the sweetness of honey, but in combination with the gentle caresses enough for Legolas to quiver with sensation, enough to become utterly aroused. His hands dared to touch the beautiful golden illusion for the first time, his fingertips started their journey along the broad, muscular shoulders, further up onto Thranduil’s neck, gently painting patterns on the golden skin. Never before in his life had Legolas’ touched somebody in this way and he had to admit that it felt better than he had imagined in his most wicked dreams.

Breaking their kiss, Legolas head moved away from the spell-binding lips and rested his chin on one of Thranduil’s strong shoulder as he whispered into the pointy ear with hot breath “Guide me, lead me, show me my way tonight, my Lord for I cannot.“ somehow all insecurity had vanished from the young boy “I long for you, for your caresses, for your touch, yet I do not ..know.. what will await me tonight” Thranduil moaned upon those whispered words, feeling the gentle fingertips slide down his neck, his arms and his back. His mind was swirling as random thoughts rushed through his head _Valar! He will be my ruin_

Thranduil lifted Legolas’ chin, locking his eyes with the sapphire orbs of the beautiful elf before him – all sorrows had disappeared and Thranduil was more than pleased to find already a dark shade of lust in the sparkling eyes.

With a soothing voice he assured his young lover that he would take care of him “Aye, melethron, I will guide you tonight if that is what you desire, my beauty - what you long for and I cannot deny that I desire you, more than words can possibly tell. I have watched you tonight from the shades since I first have laid my eyes upon you. You’ve set my world on fire and I am willingly to oblige to whatever you might ask from me.”

“Whatever I ask?” he lowered his lashes coyly, asking with played insecurity “Err.. would you mind to kiss me again?”  a smirk crossed Legolas’ features, surprised by his own boldness.

Their lips touched again and Thranduil put everything he was and everything he had into that kiss, happy to fulfill the first wish of his lover for tonight, his sacred love. Tasting the sweetness of blueberries and cherries, Mirkwood’s king could not resist to moan, feeling adventurous hands running down his spine.

_Oh Elbereth! This boy is becoming utterly wicked!_

Thranduil’s lips parted and so did his teeth, allowing his new love inside. Their lips were locked in a fiery and passionate kiss, only breaking when they were both in need for air, their hands exploring every inch of their newly found love. _Oh Valar!_ Legolas breath was heavy, quivering with need and desire

_One more kiss and I will come right here and now!_ He did not allow the thoughts to escape his lips, afraid to lose what he just had won.

 

Thranduil was the first to regain composure, entwining his slender fingers into Legolas’ soft hands “Melethron, I would love to spend the sacred night with you” he paused for a second, watching deeply into the sapphire eyes of his lover, his voice filled with the slightest hint of long forgotten insecurity “would you.. would you jump with me over the blessed fire?”

Rising from his seat, Thranduil pulled the slightly smaller young elf up with him, their finger and sapphire eyes locked - he could not help but somehow his young lover resembled a younger mirror image of himself, so beautiful with his floral crown, his silken hair, his intoxicating scent.

_Valar!_ Unable to resist the temptation, Thranduil drew the young boy even closer to him, running his fingers up and down the shoulders, down the spine, coming to rest around the firm waist.

When their warm bodies touched for the first time this night, feeling the body warmth and aroused state of the other, the air around the two elves was filled with magic, a magic neither of them could explain. It was so very special, Thranduil thought, his words to his young lover were warm and seductive “Do you know, how long it has been that I could smell another’s elf scent? How long it has been to feel the heat of another’s body? Come, melethron, jump with me” Legolas shivered upon the softly spoken words and gentle touches - but even more by the sinful images of tonight’s rite swirling through his head _._

_Oh Elbereth! What will await me, what can I expect, Oh guide me!_

Legolas could only nod, entirely overwhelmed by his feelings, overwhelmed by the intoxicating sight before him.

Finally he managed to stutter “Aye, my dear” finding only sparkles of love and devotion in the other’s eyes. The young prince allowed to be led away from their secluded fire place towards the sacred pyre, hearing the drums and pipes rising again as a new chant started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics (parts) for the Beltaine festivities taken from the following songs:  
> Inkubus Sukkubus – Goblin Jig  
> Inkubus Sukkubus - Queen of the May  
> Blackmore’s Night – Faerie Queen


	10. Beltaine, the Sacred Night – Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beltaine - the sacred, sinful night :D .. this is the smutty chapter of the story

**Chapter 10 - Beltaine, the Sacred Night – Part II**

**\--------------------------**

A mere whisper reached Legolas’ pointy ears “Come, jump with me and spend the night together in the enchanted forest” the flames of the bonfire painted dazzling shadows onto his face and before he could think about what was just happening, he was jumping over the fire, hands entwined with the other elf.

_~// Come and join the dance without delay_  
_Let the faery people lead the way_  
_When their voices call you you obey_  
_Feel the rhythmic beat of the bodhran_  
_And let it summon up a storm //~_

As their feet landed safely on the ground again, hands and bodies tangled under Ithil’s dim light, a voice so soft like the gentle night's breezes that blew across the lands reached Legolas’ ears.

“Come, my love, I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, with the heavy scent of musk-roses. Come now, my love. Let me guide you through the starlit night, let me guide you through our dream tonight.”

Legolas allowed himself to be led, he had long fallen under the sinful spell of the lips and words of the elder elf, unable to resist or to refuse and he had to admit, it was very much to his liking, he felt utterly protected and secure in the strong arms of his tonight’s love.

 

They rushed away from the secluded glade of the festivities into the twilight of the forest, woods only illuminated by the soft rays of a crescent moon, their golden hair flowing through the night, the heavenly tones of the chants becoming indistinct as they wandered their way under the midnight stars.

_~//As the willow bows to her majesty_  
_All the forest flowers, love her mystery_  
_Who would not admire_  
_Who does not adore_  
_Who does not desire_  
_Who wishes to see more? //~_

Soon they were caught deep within the enchanted forest, away from the crowds, away from ears and praying eyes. The air was filled with the earthy scent of the forest, of golden leaves and sacred flowers. Both elves were panting heavily, their breath heavy from their journey into another world, hands tangled together as if there would be no tomorrow.

Staring into the bewitching azure eyes of his lover, Legolas bridged the distance between them and placed a shy kiss onto his lover’s lips, tasting the sinful aroma of strawberries and honey again, the soft flesh of those rosy lips. Thranduil captured the young boy’s lips in possession and deepened the kiss and all Legolas could do was to moan under those soft caresses. He melted into the kiss as their tongues were caught in a duel, the tender kiss was so inviting, sinful and divine and although he kissed a stranger, to Legolas the kiss seemed so familiar as if he had tasted those rosy lips a hundred times before. Thoughts and memories of newly found couples playing hide and seek, chasing each other in the woods - images the young prince had seen in the books just the night before the festivities - crossed his mind, leading to an inward smile.

Breaking their kiss, a broad smirk crossed the Legolas’ features as he ran out of his lover’s arms, dearly hoping that Thranduil would follow him, chasing him under Ithil’s crescent form.

_Oh Valar! How I have loved this little game as an elfling_ he smiled, remembering that his Ada always had allowed him to win. 4

It took Thranduil a second to understand the intention of the young elf, but then he obliged happily and chased after his golden love in the dim forest.

_Oh Valar! How have I loved to chase my lovely îon through my forest, how my beautiful little elfling had always squeaked with joy when he could escape my arms._

Legolas ran into the wild, squealing and laughing with delight. He allowed Thranduil to catch him for a glimpse of time, only to run away within the blink of a second, daring the elder elf to chase him with sparkling eyes and a joyful grin. It was a challenge easily accepted and Thranduil playfully chased his love again through the twilight of the forest until his strong hand could finally grab the wrist of the young elf.

In mere seconds, Thranduil got a possessive hold of the slender figure and pinned the struggling elf to the next tree. Legolas’ arms were pushed atop his head, his body securely pinned to the trunk by the elder elf’s body weight. Although the young prince wreathed in anticipation and pretended to fight his successor, he could not help but a gasped moan escaped his hot and bruised lips. Truth to be told, Legolas liked the very thought of what just happened, the idea to be claimed like that, helplessly fixed by strong yet gentle hands, unable to escape. Shivers were running down his spine and blood crept up his cheeks and down into other areas of his young body. Legolas was lost to sensation and became utterly aroused when he felt Thranduil’s hot breath, the breath of his soon-to-be-lover, next to his pointy ear.

The words were more purrs than words, seductive feral purrs uttered in a moonlit night “Melethron, tell me” the grip around Legolas’ wrists tightened further “did you let me catch you?”

“Let you win? Nay, never!” Legolas shook his head in assurance and flattered his eyelashes in a seductive movement “Tell me, my love, why would I do such a foolish thing?”

The soft tip of a tongue started to lick playfully on Legolas’ earlobe, the following words were only hot whispers “Maybe because you like to get caught, perhaps because you like to get pinned to the nearest tree, to yield to my touch? To feel my longing body …” gentle fingers ran down Legolas’ chest, further down his abdomen and came to rest on the massive bulge in his leggings.

A smutty grin crossed Thranduil’s face when he began to stroke the hardened flesh through the fabric, amazed how little it needed to undo his young lover. The gentle, almost innocent caresses were far more than Legolas could bear, he moved in loops against the tree, against Thranduil’s hardened flesh, he tried to whisper something – only to be told to shut up with a searing and passionate kiss. His hands were momentarily released from the firm grip and all he could do is to bury them fiercely in the golden strands of his lover, pulling their faces even closer together.

_Oh Valar, this feels so good, so very good. I am lost._ With eyes closed in bliss _,_ Legolas yielded willingly to the deepening kiss, inviting the wicked tongue inside. Their tongues were dancing and fighting against each other, their lips sealed in sensation, only to break apart when both were in need of air. As skillful hands traveled down his back and came to rest onto his firm buttocks, his innocent world turned upside down and stars exploded before his inner eye. A mere kiss, given to him pinned against an innocent tree, was enough for the young elf to reach his climax, moaning and crying elvish curses into the starlit night. Strong arms were wrapped around him as his legs gave in to the waves of pleasure rolling through his innocent body, stopping him from falling, soothing words were softly spoken into his hot ears.

Thranduil was surprised how little it took to push his young lover over the very edge but he did not mind, nay, he felt the situation utterly charming “Oh my dear” he patted the silken strands of the young elf, placing a loving kiss onto the cheeks “Come, sit down with me upon this flowery bed, let me caress you, let me sooth you. You look so beautiful, melethron”.

Sapphire eyes, filled with the slightest hint of tears looked up in wonder and astonishment to Thranduil

“Do .. you … You do .. not ..mind? I .. mean.. did … I ..not ..spoil.. the sacred night? Did .. I mean .. I already .. came” blushing fiercly behind his mask of leaves, Legolas stuttered the words in a low tone, unsure if he could believe what he had just heard. _Does he mean it?_

He had been certain, that his sinful night was over before it had just started, but Thranduil just smiled genuinely down his young lover and shook his head, trying to soothe the inner turmoil of the young elf “Nay, melethron. You spoiled not a thing, you are young and things sometimes just happen. I want to be honest with you, I’m more than charmed by the way you reacted to my caresses, I want you more than ever“ and he added in a lower, slutry whisper “And - who said that you would only come once tonight?”

With these words Legolas was lowered by strong arms carefully onto the mossy bed deep within the enchanted forest, a sea of flowers and trees surrounded the secluded spot. Legolas could inhale the subtle scent of leaves and soil, combined with the heavier notes of prim-roses and henbane and the scents of their floral crowns. He sighed with relief, feeling entirely relaxed and secure in those strong, muscular arms still wrapped tightly around him.

Inwardly, Legolas thanked the Valar for their kind Beltaine gift _Oh Elbereth! He is so much more than I could have ever asked for, so much more I have ever expected. Hannon le!_

Thranduil lowered himself behind the young elf, his legs parted to accommodate the lithe figure between them, shifting for a comfortable position before he pulled his lover close. His chin came to rest on Legolas’ shoulder and with eyes closed he inhaled deeply the sweet scent of the young elf, letting his fingers wanderer experimentally through the golden tresses, down the soft neck of his lover, the well-defined muscular arms and further down to his chest, pleased as delicate moans escaped the rosy lips of Legolas. His young lover truly amazed him, being an intoxicating mixture between wicked boldness and then again utter insecurity.

Wondering, he thought to himself _Who is he?_ _How old is he? What experience does he have?_

Thranduil could not tell - it could be fifty years or five hundered, much or none – he decided he had to address the matter for the boy’s sake, later.. than... not now - he frowned inwardly .. this sacred moment was just so very perfect and he did not want to ruin it - he could spend hours just caressing the young elf before him, inhaling his scent, stroking his silken hair, placing kisses onto the soft skin of his neck. Thranduil sighed deeply - it has been more than half a century that he had felt so at peace in his heart, so warm, so grateful.

They sat silently on the grass in front of a little birch tree for a while, listening only to the sound of dancing leaves in the gentle spring breeze, listening to their breath, their heartbeats, lost in thoughts, lost in their caresses. Every now and then the howl of a screech owl interrupted their solitude under Ithil’s rays. When chary hands slid under his tunic tracing patterns onto his skin, Legolas was torn out of his dreams, feeling all of his blood rush in a sudden to his groin again, painting wicked ideas into his very mind

_Valar, this night will be my ruin!_

In a sudden movement, Legolas escaped out of his trap between his lover’s legs and rolled on top of him, pinning the golden beauty down to the mossy ground. Legolas’ eyes grew wide in astonishment upon his own eagerness.

_And now? What shall I do next?_

“Are we becoming a little eager, melethron?” a broad smile crossed the elder elf’s lips, Thranduil had to control himself to the core not to chuckle. Legolas could not help but it was the most beautiful and seductive smile he had ever seen in his life.

“Err.. maybe a little” he blushed to his ears upon the admission but bend forward at the same time to claim those tempting rosy lips once again “Would you mind?” he asked coyly.

“I? Mind? Naay, my dear, do as you please with me” with those words he rose his upper part of the body, facing his young lover who was sitting on top of him and buried his hands deep in the golden mane, pulling their faces together for a bruising kiss filled with passion and wanton need.

Thranduil’s hands slid over Legolas’ hips, one travelling under the tunic up the muscular chest, the other one a little lower to palm the hard flesh. Legolas moaned and groaned under Thranduil’s lips when he felt the gentle caresses on his arousal. This dual sensation of a sweet tongue dueling with his own and those incredible fingers doing the most wicked things to his erection pushed him towards insanity. Thranduil smiled inwardly, hearing the deep gasping pants of his lover, seeing how the blue eyes already began to glaze with lust!

_O Elbereth!_

Legolas was so eager for more, so many more things he wanted to share with his wicked lover. When they broke their kiss both elves were in need for air, their breath heavy and eyes darkened with lust and longing. Only seconds after they parted their lips, green tunics flew carelessly onto the forest floor. Legolas world was set on fire when moistened lips and a wicked tongue trailed beautiful fractals onto his sweaty skin, licking and biting playfully on his earlobes and exploring the sensitive skin of his neck, placing butterfly kisses onto every inch of the flesh. When the caresses reached the little cavity at the end of his neck, Legolas threw back his head in pleasure, moaning into the midnight air, giving his lover better access to this very sensitive point.

The young elf was totally unaware of all the sensual spots his body offered. But how could he know? He had never experienced anything like this, this was the very first time he allowed such intimacy. Thranduil felt the slight hesitation of his lover, the little inner turmoil running through his mind and decided not to ignore it (how he would probably have done with some random adventure)

With a soothing voice he whispered into the ear of the young elf “Melethron? Tell me, if I do anything which is not to your liking, if anything is too hasty, too demanding – just tell me if there’s anything you do not want. I rarely can read your thoughts, so please, I ask you to tell me if this should happen”

Legolas stared into the bewitching azure eyes of the elder elf, locking their gazes.

His voice was insecure, unable how to phrase his thoughts and dreams and worries correctly, he shook his head “Nay, it is very much to my liking, I would die if you’d stop …I want to experience it, everything .. it is only .. I do not know .. what to expect .. what to do .. how to respond.. how.. I mean.. I just do not know anything as I have never done so before” a heavy sigh of relief left his lips, Legolas was glad that his “secret” was finally out.

_By the Valar! Oh Elbereth.. I have not bedded a virgin in the last three millennia. It’s such a rarity among the immortal children of Illuvatar_

Thranduil swore to himself to cherish this special gift presented to him in this Beltaine night with the uttermost care.

“I would never do anything to hurt you melethron – and if I do, tell me, little one. Trust me, let me guide you, let me love you and cherish your heart and body.”

Legolas nodded only once, he wanted this. He wanted this so badly, he wanted this beautiful, caring elf so badly that it almost hurt.

“Aye, I trust you, I desire you, guide me, lead me … and make me yours tonight” he relinquished control to his lover, to the golden figure of his dreams.

He did not know what was going to happen next, but he would allow his love to do as he pleased, to obey to his fantasies and actions. The mere thought to yield to this sinful creature sent shivers of excitement through his young body and he was grateful that his experienced lover could read every subtle hint presented to him. Thranduil took the offered lead willingly, rolling his bare-chested elf onto the back in a single movement, finding his own position on top of him, studying the silvery glowing skin in Ithil’s dim light.  Bending down, he began to trace hot pattern with his lips onto this soft skin, cherishing every inch of the offered flesh, sucking and biting gently into the perfect body. Legolas’ breath hitched in sensation when his lover drew tight circles around one of his nipples with his fingernails, followed by a skillful tongue. Thranduil began to play with the nub, sucking on it whilst he rubbed his groins against the growing bulb in the young one’s leggings.

Pants and muffled sounds escaped Legolas’ lips upon the blissful treatment given to his nipple. All those sinful sounds of pleasure coming from the rosy lips of his lover, sounds he elicited from these lips, pushed Thranduil towards the edge, fighting his growing need and desire for the young elf. He had vowed to cherish the young elf beneath him and he did not intend to break the promise, yet it took him plenty of self-control not to act upon his own growing desire. Legolas jerked and closed his eyes in bliss when he felt a tender bite on the already painfully hard flesh of his nub, moans combined with whispered random elvish curses escaped his bruised lips.

_Oh your sounds will drive me insane, pen-neth_ Thranduil had always had a weak spot for vocal lovers and this young elf _By the Valar!_ this one was VERY vocal.

Letting the abused nipple slip out of his hot mouth, Thranduil whispered over the sensitive flesh, only inches away from the nub.

“Oh, I love the sinful sounds you make, Lirimaer. The dirty words you whisper in passion”

Legolas winded upon the unexpected torture of soft air dancing over his bruised skin, sending shivers through his young body. It was pure torture. Blissful. Sinful. Torture. He twisted and struggled under the caress but his lover’s weight kept him securely in place, it was a helpless undertaking to free himself, pinned down onto the mossy forest ground.

_Oh Elbereth_ \- the thought of being helplessly pinned down by his golden dream, unable to escape, unable to fight the heavy weight atop of him, their arousals touching through the fabric, only able to surrender and beg for release made the young boy nearly come for the second time tonight. Thranduil enjoyed the erotic sight the young elf displayed dearly – his golden strands were spilled all over the dark forest bed, his azure eyes were closed in bliss, lips slightly parted in anticipation, the cheeks were blushed, his body was quivering with need and desire. Desire for him!

_Oh this young elf is so very special_ Thranduil thanked the Valar for their Beltaine gift, realizing that he had long fallen under the spell of innocence, falling in love with this young elf.

_Love? Is it really love that I feel? Aye it must be, it is!_

Legolas moaned again when Thranduil kissed the line down his chest to his abdomen, finding rest on his navel, playfully caressing the round circle with his tongue, silken strands of golden hair danced over Legolas’ hot skin, tickling the sensitive flesh. The young elf gasped for air, moaning and mumbling and buried his hands firmly in those beautiful golden tresses of his lover. A broad, smutty grin – unseen by his young lover - crossed Thranduil’s lips when he felt strong fingers entwining in his hair, keeping his head firmly in place!

_Valar! This is my part.. usually! Err.. today is not usual_ he almost chuckled upon the thought how his innocent young love mimicked his own actions.

 

Legolas’ eyes grew wide and his heart missed several beats when he realized what his skillful lover was about to do - Thranduil began in a slow, almost maddening speed to pull open the ties of Legolas’ leggings and drew the pants down slowly … veeery slowly. Gentle fingers ran down Legolas’ flawless thighs, up and down, up and down again, drawing patterns to the sensitive skin laid over the pelvis, carefully avoiding to touch the hard erection.

Legolas gasped and jerked, it was almost too much to bear, his words were mumbled under his hot breath “Saes! Saes! Do not torture me, please … t..t..ouch me”

Thranduil lifted his half-closed eyes seductively, locking his gaze with the midnight-blue orbs of his lover. With a coy smile he asked teasingly “But I am touching you, am I not?”

Legolas could only stutter the words, his need and desire was overwhelming “Aye .. but .. I mean.. touch me… err.. there”

Thranduil’s lips were hardly an inch away from the head of Legolas’ painfully hard erection “Lirimaer, you mean…” the tip of the tongue touched the little opening of the head for a second, licking tiny droplets of pre-cum away “..there?” hot air danced around the slightly wet head of his member, sending shivers through his young body,

Legolas squeaked with delight, gasping for air almost unable to phrase the thoughts of his desire “Saes.. aye.. more.. aahh”

The last words were lost in soft moans breaking the silence of the tranquil night, seeing how his lover smiled affectionately up to him, their passion-darkened eyes still locked – seeing how his lover closed his rosy lips around the head of his length, licking away the salty liquid that dripped from the head. The feeling of those wet lips around his member was divine, so sinful, never in his life had he been so aroused, so filled with desire.

_Valar! I’m so close.._ Legolas closed his eyes in bliss, giving entirely into the sensation.

Thranduil watched the trembling form beneath him, pushing the legs of the young elf further apart, exchanging his mouth by his fingers, gently running the hard erection up and down as he whispered in a hoarse voice “Saes, my love, open your eyes for me, watch me as I move up and down your length, watch me when I swallow you entirely, when I make you come.  I would like to see you, I would like to see the passion in your eyes, the sparkling diamonds when you are about to find release in my mouth. I want to see how you twist and jerk, how you scream.”

_Elbereth! Oh Valar_ those words alone were almost enough to push Legolas over the very edge, he obeyed willingly and opened his passion-filled eyes again.

Thranduil was pleased to see those lovely eyes again, and continued his blissful caresses to the young body. He curled his fingers around the hard flesh, tenderly stroking the base of the shaft, tracing soft patterns on the hardened sacs as his tongue wandered the aching member up and down. Intent to give the ultimate pleasure to his tonight’s beloved he relaxed his throat and swallowed the complete length, tasting the salty aroma of his lover. The mere thought that he was the very first to taste this young elf in that sinful way made Thranduil moan hungrily, eager for more, eager to make his young lover come deep within his throat. Something he had never allowed before. Legolas twisted and jerked under the maddening mouth moving up and down his erection, cursing and gasping for air at the same time, whispering non-sense into the darkness of the night. Shivers of sensation rushed through his body upon the intoxicating sight displayed before him.

The golden strands of his lover pooled around his groins, gently touching his thighs and sac, bruised lips which were closed tightly around his erection, moving up and down .. up and down .. to see his own cock disappearing completely in this eager mouth, eyes half closed in bliss but still locked with his own gaze.

_VALAR!_ He moaned and screamed in pleasure, trying to thrust deeper into the slick wetness around him. Thranduil allowed it, chuckling inwardly upon the eagerness, but placed his hands firmly on Legolas’ hips to keep his young lover from thrusting too deeply.

_Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, getting fucked in his very mouth by this innocent elf ... Elbereth!_ Oh but the mere thought was so utterly arousing that he sucked more fiercely on the hard flesh buried deep within him. Feeling the tightened grip in his golden hair, Thranduil realized that his young lover was so very close. The bestowed caresses were just overwhelming, too much to bear for the young elf.

“I … am… ab.. about .. to.. c…” Legolas threw back his head and fisted his hands in the golden strands of his lover, yelping with passion when he saw stars exploding all around him, screaming his passion into the enchanted woods when he finally found release in the hot wet mouth. Salty cream hit the back of Thranduil’s throat, his head firmly hold in place by his young lover.

_Valar! Nobody ever dared.. but he? He just does!_ Thranduil swallowed eagerly – if he wanted or not he had little choice in that matter.

Riding out the waves of his climax, Legolas let finally go of the golden strands, he could not even remember when he had entwined his fingers into the silken-tresses. Panting, Legolas stared into his lover’s eyes, insecurely searching for hints if he had maybe done wrong by clinging into the golden hair but found only love and affection in those sapphire eyes. Thranduil smiled genuinely and whispered to Legolas pointy ear “As I said, pen-neth. You would not come only once tonight and if I may add – maybe not only twice” before he claimed the soft lips in a bruising kiss, making Legolas to taste himself. Soon after they broke their searing kiss, Legolas drifted off into a dream-like state, overwhelmed by all the sinful sensations he had experienced this night, exhausted from their love-making and utterly relaxed, distant voices and blurred images swirled through his head.

_***** _Forget the past, live only for tonight! How many loves have shared such pure delight? Legolas, remember, trust yourself, trust your heart, trust your love!*****__

Thranduil was entirely pleased, studying the almost sleeping figure on the mossy bed. The perfect pale skin of his young lover was glowing in Ithil’s soft, dim light, his golden hair touching the fallen leaves, his well-defined but still lithe chest moving up and down with every breath he took.

“Aye” he nodded to himself, smiling - it was the very state he wanted to have his lover in, laying on his back, satisfied in a state of complete relaxation. His own arousal strained heavy against his leggings, for hours he had denied himself to find release, waiting for the perfect moment, waiting for the tight heat of his lover. Thranduil removed the golden flask filled with scented rose oil from the hidden pocket of the garment, before he stripped the annoying and restricting fabric off to the ground.

“Aye, much better” he mumbled to himself when his erection was freed from its prison, moving over to the almost sleeping elf on the earthy bed, illuminated by soft moonlight. Thranduil slid between the slightly parted legs of his young lover, pushing them further apart gently and lowered himself on the soft floor to his knees. Bending down, Thranduil parted his lips and licked playfully over the relaxed sex of the sleeping beauty, inhaling the fresh scent of their love-making. He smiled inwardly when Legolas awoke from his reverie upon the soft touches and Mirkwood’s king was more than satisfied when he felt the erection of his lover growing again in his wet mouth. A lazy moan left Legolas’ lips when he realized what his lover was up to, his eyes dizzy and tired with sleep.

“Good morning, my love” Legolas could not help but  burst out in laughter - he had not understood a single word as Thranduil had spoken with his mouth full and the sight was just divinely charming.

“Good morning my love” smiling, Legolas placed a loving kiss onto the palms of his lover’s hand, utterly excited what would happen next.

_Valar! I’ve.. never.. done so before._

Thranduil stared mesmerized onto his beautiful young love - the mere sight of the blonde was so intoxicating, so beautiful, so tempting - he could ravish the young elf in this very second, but he dismissed the thought immediately, having other plans in mind. He slipped his hands beneath his lover’s firm buttocks, letting his head travel lower at the same time and pressed his tongue gently against the virgin entrance.

_Oh Valar!! what.. whaat!_   _Ahh!_ Legolas could not believe what was just happening; soft moans and gasps for air in pleasure escaped his lips. Slowly, his experienced lover opened the tight ring of his entrance, gradually sliding his tongue further and further in, his hands pressing down the hips of his young lover to stop the sensual squirming and fighting. Legolas’ protested when the tongue was removed from his body, it had felt just too divine.

“Shhh. My love, do not fret! There are other things to come” Legolas’ slender legs were carefully placed around his lover’s strong waist, giving better access to his hidden entrance. When one oiled finger slipped carefully inside his opening, his heart missed several beats, never before had somebody touched him in this sinful way, the alluring scent of rose-oil added only to his excitement. Legolas was lost in this sensation, eyes closed in bliss and moans escaping his lips when the finger slid in and out of his oily heat, massaging and stretching his ring of muscles. He did not know what would come next, but he trusted his lover blindfolded and melted into his touches.

Thranduil added more oil and returned with two fingers, gently opening the innocent body, aiming for the sweet spot deep within his lover, the spot his young lover possible had never touched before.

“Valar, oh pen-neth, you are so tight, we have to do this more often” Thranduil’s voice was hoarse, heavy with need and passion but despite all his own desire he carefully studied every expression Legolas showed, but there was no pain, only excitement and unfilled desire.

Legolas’ world spinned, hearing those words. _Does he mean it? Does he want more than spending this night with me?_

“Do this more often? Aye, I would like this” his words were shy whispers, unsure if the other elf had meant it.

“Yes, lirimaer, my love, I would” with these words, he poured some more drops of the oil onto his fingeres and rubbed the slick digits against the exposed opening of Legolas’ rear passage “This might hurt a little, your body is not used to it” when three fingers entered him, Legolas’ screamed in pain and pleasure, and groaned through clenched teeth at the uncommon penetration, but was silenced with a loving kiss.

Thranduil continued to move his fingers in and out, scissoring to stretch the opening further, listening to the sinful moans of his lover.

“Melethron, I do judge that you are ready for me .. but .. are you certain you want this? Thranduil stared into the sapphire eyes of his lover “I mean, are you certain you want this - here, now, with me, in the forest under Ithil’s dim light?”

_Valar, I beg you_ Thranduil had long reached the point of no return, his body quivering with need and desire for this young elf.

Legolas nodded, feeling entirely sure and a little afraid of what was to come at the same time “Aye, never in my life have I been so certain … yet… I feel … nervous” in a shy whisper and with a little concern painted into the azure eyes.

Thranduil placed a loving kiss onto the rosy lips of his trembeling lover “Melethron, be assured that I would not do anything you do not want me to do, if you tell me to stop, I would.”

It was a mere whisper from the young elf under their kiss “Aye, saes.. please.. continue..I.. melon le”

_By the Valar! Did he just say he loves me? Oh Valar! Where is this going to end?_ Thranduil was startled, charmed and thoroughly happy at once

Thranduil locked their eyes and saw nothing than love and desire within these azure pools, love and desire for him. He gently he stroked the cheeks of his love, susurrating into the soft spring air “Melon ce, my love, melon ce. I would do everything in my power to make you happy, lirimaer, anything you wish” and it was true - he meant every single word of it.

“Then.. please.. do not deny me, do not let me wait” Legolas was panting with unfilled desire

“As you wish my love” a broad smile crossed Thranduil’s face, lowering his voice “As you wish”

Thranduil poured more oil into his palms, stroking his erection, his hard flesh with his soft, oil-covered hand – every movement was followed by the hungry eyes of his young lover. This display was divine, pure seduction. Legolas just could not take off his eyes and studied, mesmerized, every single sinful movement of those wicked hands. His voice was filled with pure desire and wanton need “Oh yes, I want this! I want this so badly, I want YOU so badly, make me yours tonight, my love” Thranduil removed his fingers and replaced them with the slick and oily head of his erection, pressing against the tight guardian ring.

“Relax, melethron, continue breathing” he whispered into Legolas’ pointy ear as he sheathed himself slowly, inch by inch, followed by a searing, passionate kiss to ease away the first pain running through the innocent body. Sparks sizzled in Legolas’ body and a groan left his lips when he felt the tip of his lover’s member entering his tight ring of muscles. _Valar!_ Legolas trembled upon the sudden penetration and whimpered painfully into the loving kiss. His breath became fluttered, feeling the large erection sliding slowly into him, the sensation of being breached for the first time. Legolas buried his hands in pain into the earthy ground, scratching his nails deep into Arda’s soil.

_By the Valar! He’s so tight, so incredibly tight! It MUST hurt_ Thranduil stilled a second, searching for the pain-stricken azure eyes of his young lover and caressed the cheeks of the elf gently “Melethron, are you alright? Lirimaer?”

Legolas panted, his voice unsteady “Aye.. it .. just hurts.. a little”

Thranduil tried to sooth the young, beautiful elf in his arms, whispering “Aye. You are untouched my dear. It is natural that it hurts a little - but it will pass. But we could stop if you’d prefer, we do not have to go through it my love” Thranduil stroked gently over the firm buttocks, hoping the touches will help to take away the pain.

“Naaay” Legolas’ voice was filled with sudden determination. On all things on Arda, nay! He did not want this to stop! “Nay, I trust you, and I do not want you to stop”

Thranduil waited another second before he began to enter the hot and slick passage again, sheathing himself inch by inch, not yet daring to thrust in and out in the tight heat. Legolas moaned and whispered into the dark night and was completely lost, when his lover bend forward again, burying himself deep within him. The thick erection was pulsing against the walls in his body, he could feel the other elf’s very heartbeat deep within.

_OH VALAR!_

Legolas could only moan and groan in delight, throwing his head back in passion - he was entirely lost for words, completely filled from within, feeling whispered words and a soft tongue at his over-sensitive ear-lobe, licking and sucking. When soft lips touched his own in a searing kiss, his world went blank.

Thranduil did not move, helping his lover to become accustomed to his length, whispering hoarse words into the pointy ear “By the Valar, lirimaer, you are so incredibly tight, you undo me”.

He began to move for the first time, slowly, in and out, only inches each time, pausing, awaiting the reaction of his young love before he dared to move again, touching and caressing the hardened nipples. The last thing on Arda that he wanted to happen was to hurt this special, beautiful panting and wriggling elf beneath him.

Legolas squeaked in passion upon the touch at his abused nipples “Do not torture me. Saes!” he fluttered his eye-lashes “Move! Now!” he felt as if he would burst from the inside in the next second.

And so did Mirkwood’s king, he moved within the slick passage of his lover, slowly in and out, searching for this very special nub hidden deep within the young body.

When Thranduil stroked his sweet hidden spot for the first time, Legolas could do nothing more than to scream his pleasure into the dizzying midnight-sky. He saw stars exploding before his inner eye, unable to breath, unable to think - he wriggled with desire, burying his fingers deep into his lover’s shoulders.

He stuttered and squeaked in delight “Doo … Do … Saes! Do THAT again”

And Thranduil happily obeyed, thrusting against the nub in a deep and fierce stroke again.

And Again “Valaaar” Legolas was lost and so hard, harder than he had ever imagine that one could be. Thranduil had rather planned to set a slow pace for their first love-making, for the loss of virginity of his lover, but somehow his young love had different ideas in mind - very different and utterly wicked ideas. Legolas tried to push eagerly back, meeting every thrust of his experienced lover, dirty words spilled freely from his rosy, innocent lips.

Thranduil was truly amazed by his young lover.

 It was a hoarse whimper in pleasure “Melethron! I’m.. close.. please.. fuck me!”

Thranduil’s eyes grew wide upon the admission, shaking his head in slight amusement _Valar!_ “Lirimaer, such dirty words from such a beautiful mouth” he gently caressed the bruised lips with his other hand. _Oh I am more than willing to obey._

“Saes! Please .. claim me, fuck me” Oh Valar, Legolas could not stand the torture of these slow movements inside him anymore, he was burning with carnal need and desire.

“Fuck you into oblivion? Is that what you do desire?” With the next stroke, his lover buried his entire length deep within the hot passage of the young elf.

_Oh Valar! He’s so incredibly tight, he will be sore the next week_

He almost regretted to obey, images of what was about to come swirled through his head – Thranduil could not wait to claim this lovely elf in his own bedroom until Anor rises.

Legolas could only squeak when his lover was inside him to the hilt “Ayeee”

Thranduil bent further down, pressing his weight entirely to the lithe body beneath him, his lips almost touching the pointy ear, a mere hoarse whisper “To be taken in a way that your world will turn upside down?” He adjusted the legs of Legolas and placed them on his shoulders, entirely grateful for the flexible body of his lover

Oh Valar, the words alone sent shivers down his spine, the pulsating flesh within him did the rest. He sobbed “Saes! Pleaase.. saaaees!”

“Then you shall have that lirimaer, but do not complain if you cannot sit the next days, my love” he claimed the bruised lips in a short but searing kiss before he did as he was asked so nicely for, setting a brutal pace, aiming at the secret spot with every thrust. Legolas threw his head back in passion, he moaned and squirmed, his strong arms clinging onto his lover’s back, nails buried into the soft flesh, leaving prominent red traces behind. Both panted in pure desire, dark sapphire eyes sparkling with lust and pleasure met. Neither of them could withstand the maddening speed for long. Legolas’ breath came in quick pants, squeezing his eyes shut – against the burning sensation rushing through his body, groaning and moaning with desire.

_Oh Valar! I’m so close! …._

With a final deep thrust of his lover his mind went blank all of a sudden, stars were exploding deep within him as he screamed his release into the woods, crying his lust to the stars above. Thranduil reached his climax only moments later when his young lover contracted around him, tightening the hot passage further.

_Oh Valar!_

His world turned upside down when he howled his release into the darkness of the forest, spilling his seed into the contracting passage of his young love buried beneath him. None of them realized the sacred halo of soft golden light forming around them as they rode the waves of pleasure together, too overwhelmed by blissful sensation to realize that their hearts were beating as one for mere seconds when their souls connected in this saintly night of Beltaine.

After what felt like an eternity, Thranduil collapsed on-top of the sweat-dampened body of his exhausted lover, panting heavily, the soft coolness of the spring night forgotten. He placed an affectionate, lazy kiss onto Legolas’ lips, finally rolling off the beautiful elf onto the soft mossy bed of his forest. He wrapped his strong arms around the almost sleeping elf, spooning tightly behind him, reluctant to let go of his lover.

The words of fondness where only a lightly spoken whisper into the pointy-shaped ear of the newly found love “Melon le, lirimaer … melon le. I truly love you, my golden beauty”

Thranduil kissed the golden strands of his love, following Legolas into a quiet sleep.

 

Thranduil woke up from his dreamless sleep with the first rays of Anor, his duties as Mirkwood’s king did not allow sleeping in late into the day and the daily routine was burned deep into his habits. Despite the fact that it could have been only an hour that he had slept, he felt entirely relaxed and satisfied, grateful to find his strong arms still entwined around the young, sleeping elf. The first sunbeams reached through the leaf-canopy to the forest grounds, illuminating the glade with warm golden-red light. Thranduil opened his mouth in astonishment upon the beautiful sight displayed before him - dark shades of leaves and branches were dancing across the naked golden body lying on his side on the mossy ground, the silken hair was gently caressing his lover’s back, swirling around with every breeze, crowned by a floral crown in violet and yellow.

_Oh Valar!_

He simply could not resist letting his fingertips travel lightly over the smooth skin of his lover, over his wiry arms, down to the firm buttocks and the muscular legs, carefully not to wake the sleeping beauty.

_Oh Valar! I do love him, I truly love him_!

The spoken words were a mere whisper to himself “Melon le, oh my dear, I love you” He placed a loving kiss onto the nape of his neck, before he sat upright to study his love, he wanted to soak up every inch of this wonderful elf.

Thranduil chuckled inwardly “Oh, I could spend the entire day watching you”

His gaze traveled over the muscular chest, down the abdomen and further towards the legs and calves. From the corner of his eyes he spotted a greyish spot on the left ankle which caught his interest, assuming it to be some dirt from the wood. He tried to wipe away Arda’s soil, but failed.

_Nay, this is no mere dust clinging to his skin_ he shook his head in disbelief, leaning in closer to examine the spot.

 

Thranduil’s eyes and mouth grew wide in shock.

_It can’t be! No, this cannot be true!_ It suddenly dawned to him, he shook his head in horror and dispair. _  
_

Thranduil blinked – once – twice – rubbing his eyes in disbelief - but no, this was no vision, no trick played by the magical wine -  this was so very real, so sickly real.

Black ink was tattooed under the golden skin of his lover, a tattoo of beautiful ivy leaves carefully woven around the elvish letters for C, L and T.

These were the initials of the members of his family – C for Calengund, L for Legolas and T for Thranduil. The tattoo was a present to his youngest son upon his majority day. All of a sudden it fell into place ... the floral crown of violets and ivy leaves .. his younger mirror image ... those identical sapphire eyes .. _Oh Valar !! NO! Why, Oh why, did you allow this??_

 His face was stricken with horror, pain and utter disgust. “What have I done?!” he sobbed inwardly, slipping furiously into his garments.

_OH VALAR! Help me!!_

His world scattered into pieces, a thousand pieces of sin and despair! An unbearable pain was arising deep within him, tearing his heart apart.

He ran. He ran away from the site of crime, the site of sin, away from his son, away from his lover, away from both? He ran out of the cursed woods, out of reach, out of sight into loneliness.

“Ion-nîn, my lovely son! My youngest child! What have I done?” he was weeping and screaming at the same time, dearly hoping nobody would see or hear him, his face pale as Ithil’s cold silver light.

Heavy raindrops started to fall out of the darkened sky – _as black as my foul deeds_ Thranduil thought in misery, pouring rain as if the gods themselves began to cry upon his despair, upon his disgrace.

Tears were running down the blushed cheeks.

“By the Valar, what have I done? I’ve bedded my own son - and worse, I enjoyed it. Oh Valar! Help me! What have I done? How can I ever make things right again? My lovely son, oh no, I’m sorry, so very sorry. What have I done?” he sobbed bitterly, his face stricken with horror and self-hatred.

“Oh, then, what grace in my nights’ love did dwell, it has turned a heaven into hell”were the last words before his stomach contracted painfully and he threw up in utter disgust.

 

Legolas awoke, feeling cold raindrops dancing upon his exhausted, naked body - unaware that his Beltaine wish had already been granted.

 

**~~..THE END..~~**

as AO3 refuses to embed the image these days.. it can also be found on tumblr: [*click* ](http://nim-lock.tumblr.com/post/75418065311/legolas-thranduil-for-sleeplessmalice-on)

**All credit for this wonderful picture goes to the deviantart user Nim-lock**

**Visit her deviantart site @[Nim-lock](http://nim-lock.deviantart.com/).**

**She created this beautiful & stunning drawing for this story. Hannon le :) <3 <3**

****

 

((and yes, I am actually thinking to write a sequel to this :) ))

**The Sequel can be found here:** \- [ A Sequel of Decay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1165412/chapters/2369556)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translation for this chapter:  
> Ada = Father  
> Ion-nîn = My son  
> Lirimaer = Lovely one  
> Hannon le = Thank you  
> Melethron = Lover  
> Melon le & Melon ce = I love you  
> Saes = Please

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, Thranduil has not one son but two, who is 100 years older than Legolas. Legolas has just reached his legal majority the year before the story is set (so he’s 50 now) but elves are not considered adults until the age of 70. It is a sort of an inbetween stage and he is still not allowed to do certain things.  
> The main population of Mirkwood is either blond or has silver hair, only a few black-haired elves live there and only one allowed to wear warrior braids that's why Legolas knows who it is.
> 
> Inspired by the fabulous Inkubus Sukkubus album "Beltaine" and Within Temptations’ “What have you done?” I always imagined the woodland elves to be like inspired by ancient celtic tribes and therefore they celebrate Beltaine.
> 
> It's my first slash FF so feedback is highly appreciated, unfortunately not beta read


End file.
